Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job
by Aruthla
Summary: Le Choixpeau a besoin de vacances après qu'il ait été contraint de répartir un élève spécial. Malheureusement, Albus n'est pas ravi de l'idée. Heureusement, il y a toujours les vieux... amis (?) qui sont prêts à aider. Si le Choixpeau avait su, il serait resté à la maison... AU Reincarnation-fic. (Traduction)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de la traductrice (soit bibi) :**_

 **Après maintes péripéties (et de nombreuses heures de flemmardise), voici le premier chapitre d'une autre fic anglaise qui méritait une traduction !**

 **A l'heure actuelle, la fic comporte 7 chapitres, et j'en suis à la traduction du 5ème chapitre (soit qu'il me reste pas beaucoup de travail !). Si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre une semaine (oui, un chapitre par semaine), vous pourrez retrouver le lien vers la fic d'origine sur mon profil.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous trouverez et qui vous brûlerons la rétine, mais je suis actuellement sans Bêta-lectrice/lecteur. Si vous êtes intéresser pour sauver des rétines des Horreurs (avec un H majuscule s'il vous plaît !) grammatical que je peux écrire, aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir l'annonce.**

 **Sinon pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Edit le 20/03/2016 :**_

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **sSs**

Parfois, la répartition à Poudlard était facile. Parfois, c'était difficile. Et parfois, il n'y avait juste aucun moyen de supporter ce qui se passait après une répartition...

« Tu sais, Albus, je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances. » Albus Dumbledore se retourna et regarda le Choixpeau, posé sur l'étagère.

« Des vacances ? Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Demanda étonné Albus.

« Je crois que je deviens trop vieux pour continuer indéfiniment sans pause. » Répondu le Choixpeau.

« Tu veux parler de la dernière répartition... » Commença Albus, mais le chapeau l'interrompit.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, Albus ! » cria-t-il. « Ce n'est pas juste moi... tu sais ! C'est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup _bien_ pire ! »

« Mais... »

« Non ! Je prends des vacances pour les sept prochaines années au moins ! Même huit – juste pour être sûr !

Albus le regarda perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu... ?! »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ce que je vois dans la tête des élèves. » L''interrompit le chapeau. « Accepte juste que je ne peux pas le refaire ! Je l'ai supporté une fois pendant presque cent ans – je ne le referais pas encore. Une fois était déjà de trop ! »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas... »

« Et tu n'as pas à le faire. » Répondit le chapeau en frissonnant. « Tu verras bien assez tôt. Les problèmes le suivent toujours comme son ombre. Je veux une vie tranquille, merci bien ! »

« Mais... »

Le Choixpeau se secoua farouchement pour indiquer un « non » alors qu'il se souvenait de la répartition d'hier soir...

sSsSsSs

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? » Demanda le chapeau tout en se déplaçant à travers la vie de l'enfant de onze ans en dessous de lui.

Il venait de pénétrer les souvenirs les plus récents, pour pouvoir partir de là et aller en arrière.

« Tu es excité, excité d'être ici, mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le chapeau en souriant. « Et bien informé. Tu dois avoir lu avant . Cela semble être un trait typique de Serdaigle pour moi... »

Il se déplaça à travers les souvenirs suivants du garçon.

« Tu as lu les livres pour tes cours – c'est très bien. Un esprit bien préparé est quelque chose que Serdaigle aimait chez ses élèves. Et ensuite les choses moldus que tu connais... » Il commença sur d'anciens souvenirs, se déplaçant à travers ses années à l'école moldue et ses visites à la bibliothèque.

« La politique, les lois, la science... Pourquoi par Merlin et Morgane as-tu décidé de lire un livre sur les décorations de Noël ?! »

« Cela semblait utilisable à ce moment -là » Répondit indifférent le garçon sous lui.

« Utilisable ?! Les décorations de Noël ?! »

« Les couleurs sont vives et cela semble souvent ridicule quand tu décores trop, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Et le livre sur le ballet ? »

Le garçon haussa juste les épaules.

Le Choixpeau renifla et décida de continuer.

« Il y a aussi quelques vastes connaissances de magie là-dedans... » Marmonna-t-il tout en continuant de plonger dans les souvenirs. « … Mais la prochaine fois tu devrais choisir des livres différents. Qu'importe ce que tu lis, connaître la Magie Noire n'est pas quelque chose qu'un jeune garçon comme toi devrais savoir... »

Le garçon haussa juste les épaules indifférent.

« La connaissance est la connaissance » dit-il.

« Obstiné, aussi » soupira le chapeau. « Et tu aimes protéger. Tu aimes enseigner et montrer tes connaissances. Tu sonnes vraiment comme un Serdaigle pour moi. »

« Mais si je ne veux pas aller à Serdaigle, puis-je aller à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ? »

« Je suis le seul qui choisit, petit » dit le chapeau irrité.

« Mais je voudrais aller à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle cette fois. »

« Tu n'as pas les traits pour Poufsouffle. Tu es peut-être loyal, mais tu ne l'es pour personne d'autre que toi-même. »

« Alors Gryffondor. Tu as dit toi-même que j'aime protéger. »

« Mais seulement quand il y a quelque chose à y gagner » répondit le choipeau. « Ce n'est pas un trait Gryffondor. »

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Non. Non, je pense que la connaissance c'est... »

« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois aussi. Mais je ne veux pas être encore à Serdaigle. »

« Encore ?! » demanda étonné le chapeau.

« Ouais » répondit le garçon. « Et il n'y a définitivement aucun moyen pour moi d'avoir accès à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle ? »

« Non. »

La réponse fut un soupir.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas... » dit le garçon et soudainement le chapeau fut inondé de connaissance qu'il n'avait pas trouvé auparavant. Il cria un mot et tomba par terre. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse, tout le monde regardant le chapeau, choqués. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir entendu ce qu'ils pensaient avoir... !

Derrière le chapeau, à la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir Albus Dumbledore, la bouche ouverte, avec les mains figées comme s'il avait voulu commencer à applaudir. À côté de lui, le professeur Quirrell s'étouffait avec sa salade.

Le professeur Flitwick glapi une fois et tomba sur le sol. Minerva McGonagall avait lâché le parchemin dans ses mains et le professeur Rogue atterrit tête la première dans son bol de porridge.

Les Serpentards fixaient comme s'ils avaient été salués les danseurs de ballet du mois.

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurla de nouveau le chapeau après qu'il soit tombé de la tête du jeune garçon. « Que pensais-tu faire en me trompant, sale bâtard ?! »

La Grande salle était toujours silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait Harry Potter avec de grands yeux incrédules. Le garçon se contenta de rire, de ramasser le chapeau et de le remettre sur la chaise.

« Je ne suis pas un bâtard » répondit-il toujours en gloussant. « Mes parents étaient mariés. »

« Oui, cette fois-ci. »

« Vrai, mais ils l'étaient et tout ce qui compte » répondit Harry au chapeau maugréant, il sourit et alla à la table des Serpentards.

SssSs

Le chapeau sur l'étagère frémit de nouveau.

Non, encore sept années avec Salazar Serpentard – même si maintenant il s'appelait lui-même "Harry Potter" - ce n'était rien que le Choixpeau voulait supporter. Il était sûr que les décorations de Noël trouveraient leur chemin vers la tour des Gryffondors et toute autre partie que Salazar voudrait changer. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Salazar avait prévu avec le ballet. Non – _il_ avait besoin de vacances. Que les professeurs se débrouillent avec ce farceur rusé par nature qu'était Salazar Serpentard !

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _Voilà, c'est tout. C'est une sorte différente de répartition réincarnation-fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

 _Et oui, je sais que Harry Potter est un AU ! Il est la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard après tout. Et Salazar à Gryffondor‚ eh bien, ça ne se passerait pas très bien..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Cassie : Eh bien, je t'en prie. Ravie que la fic te plaises et je suis sûre à 100 % que tu vas adorer la suite ;)**

 **Pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 _ **Edit le 20/03/2016 :**_

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN FARCEUR – COMMENCEMENT**

 **sSs**

« Albus, » dit le chapeau. « Maintenant que je suis en vacances, pourrais-tu me trouver un voyage pour moi ? Je ne me sentirai pas en vacances si je suis toujours assis sur la même ennuyeuse et vieille étagère comme je le fais tous les ans... »

Albus Dumbledore leva les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne t'ai jamais autoriser à partir en vacances, Choixpeau. » Répondit-il.

Si le Choixpeau avait été en mesure d'hausser les épaules, il aurait haussé des épaules.

« Je suis toujours en vacances – ou es-tu en train de me dire que je n'en ai pas mérité ? »

Cette fois, le directeur ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que secouer la tête. Bien sûr que le chapeau avait mérité des vacances. Il avait réparti les élèves chaque année depuis que les fondateurs l'avait créé.

« Tu es une chose créée, un objet, Choixpeau. Tu ne peux pas être fatigué. Tu n'as pas besoin de vacances » déclara Albus Dumbledore.

Le chapeau bredouilla.

« Je suis capable de penser, donc j'ai besoin de vacances » Dit-il en faisant la moue. « Et je veux voir le monde tout en étant en vacances. Oh, combien ça me manque de voyager. »

« Tu n'as jamais voyagé avant. »

« Je l'ai fait. Je suis un chapeau, Albus ! Bien sûr que j'ai voyagé ! »

« Où ? » Dit Albus, sceptique.

« Partout où les pieds qui me portaient allaient, mon cher directeur, » dit joyeusement le chapeau. « Et je veux errer à nouveau. Cela fait au moins mille ans que je n'ai vu ce qu'i l'extérieur de ces murs de mes propres yeux... Oh, l'air frais ! Le bruit du vent ! Les jeunes filles ! »

« Parfois je me demande si les fondateurs n'ont pas fait une erreur pendant ta création. Tu penses beaucoup trop humainement pour un chapeau. »

Si le Choixpeau avait eu une langue, il l'aurait tiré. Où il aurait roulé des yeux – s'il en avait eu, bien sûr.

À ce moment, un coup interrompu leur très importante discussion et une directrice adjointe, semblant débraillée, entra dans la pièce.

« Minerva ? » Demanda Albus à la femme furieuse.

« Albus ! » dit-elle, exaspérée. « Je demande à ce que vous parliez à ces garçons cette fois-ci ! »

Albus Dumbledore la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ces garçons ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Les gosses Weasley ! » Siffla Minerva, son accent écossais lourd sur sa langue. « Les salles communes ! En désordre ! Les couloirs ! Pleins de pièges ! Les salles de classes ! Nouvellement décorées avec des ornements de Noël ! C'en. Est. Assez ! _Vous_ ! » Elle pointa Albus comme si elle voulait l'empaler de son doigt. « Vous allez leur parler ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais ! C'en est assez ! Toute l'école est en chaos à cause de ces deux... gosses ! »

Albus hocha frénétiquement de la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait, ses yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, il le ferait aussi longtemps qu'elle le laissait seul de nouveau. Une Minerva absolument furieuse n'était rien avec qui il voulait traiter.

« Eh bien, Albus ? » siffla-t-elle enfin.

« Euh... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda Albus, se battant avec lui-même pour garder sa personnalité de grand-père détendu en place.

Minerva McGonagall plissa les yeux.

« Les salles communes, » dit-elle lentement. « Le rouge de la salle commune des Gryffondors est vert et des petits serpents en argent rampent partout sur le plafond et sur les murs. Les sofas rouges sont jaunes, les lits sont bleus avec des aigles en bronze.

Le jaune de la salle commune de Poufsouffle est bleu avec des blaireaux en argent qui rôdent partout dessus. Leurs canapés sont ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondors et leurs lits sont devenus verts avec des lions en bronze dessus.

La salle commune de Serdaigle est jaune avec des aigles rouges noirs volant partout sur le plafond et des serpents noirs rampants sur les murs. Leurs sofas sont verts et leurs lits sont rouges avec des aigles en bronze dessus. Et ne parlons pas des dortoirs de Serpentard ! »

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais elle ne laissa pas faire.

« Leur salle commune est rouge avec des lions dorés partout dessus ! Ils ont les canapés de la salle commune de Serdaigle, décorés de minuscules serpent en argent. Leurs lits sont jaunes et l'entrée de la salle commune a été changé en serpents qui doivent ouvrir leurs bouches pour qu'on puisse rentrer dans les dortoirs ! Sachez que les serpents plairaient à certains Serpentards – s'ils n'étaient pas noirs avec des lions minuscules courant partout sur eux ! »

Le chapeau ricana.

Il avait oublié que Salazar ne s'arrêtait pas à sa propre maison s'il était d'humeur à faire des farces à quelqu'un.

 _D'humeur à_ faire des farces _à quelqu'un..._

… _À **faire des farces** à quelqu'un..._

Pour le plus grand malheur du chapeau, Salazar Serpentard était **toujours** d'humeur à faire des farces à quelqu'un...

« Eh bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de redécorer un peu... » commença Albus.

« Un peu ?! » Hurla Minerva. « Un peu ?! Allez dire ça à Severus – je parie que vous allez vous retrouvez en ingrédients pour potion si jamais vous osez lui dire ça ! Sa salle de classe est un vrai bazar ! Vous entrez dans la pièce et vous vous retrouvez subitement au plafond ! Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, va-t-il pouvoir brasser ses potions avec ses classes s'ils sont tous coincés sur le plafond aussitôt qu'ils mettent un pied dans sa salle de classe ! »

Albus cligna des yeux.

« Le matériel est-il toujours sur le sol ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, » râla Minerva.

« Pouvez-vous déposer des choses sur le plafond ou sur l'équipement à l'envers ? »

« Oui, » siffla Minerva.

« Est-ce que le liquide reste dans les chaudrons lorsque vous êtes à l'envers dans la salle de classe ou est-ce qu'il éclabousse le sol ? »

« Il reste dans le chaudron. » Dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, je suppose alors que Severus devra simplement enseigner à ses élèves à l'envers jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen d'annuler cela. »

« Et ma classe ?! » Dit furieuse Minerva. « Vous ne pensez pas que je vais enseigner avec tous ses foutus ornements vert et argent autour de moi ! »

« Retirez les, » suggéra Albus. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

Le chapeau ricana de nouveau.

« Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Les. Enlever ! » Siffla Minerva. « Nous avons tout essayé ! Rien ne marche ! Il en va de même pour la salle à l'envers de Severus ou celle qui engloutie de Filius ! »

« Qui engloutie ? » Répéta étonné Albus.

« Oui ! » Siffla Minerva.

« Que voulez-vous dire par « engloutie » ? »

« Je veux dire « engloutie » comme dans : vous entrez dans la salle de classe et vous vous enlisez dans le sol jusqu'à la taille ! Filius a complètement disparu ! »

« Oh mon... » Soupira Albus.

« Et n'oublions pas la pauvre Pomona ! Elle devra enseigner aux Pays des merveilles hivernal si vous ne faites rien ! »

Albus soupira.

« Et vous êtes sûr que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui ont fait ça ? »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Je les trouvais en train de mettre en place des pièges au deuxième étage ! Ils avaient piégé tout le premier étage quand je l'ai finalement trouvés – ne pensez même pas à les défendre ! Ils sont aller trop loin cette fois ! Je. Veux. Qu'ils. Soient. Puni ! Et vous serez celui qui le fera ! Appelez leurs parents ! Mettez-les au coin comme les bambins indisciplinés qu'ils sont ! Utilisez-les comme des étagères à livres ! Je m'en moque tant que vous leur faites comprendre qu'ils sont allés trop loin cette fois ! »

Le chapeau éclata de rire.

 _Pauvres jumeaux Weasley !_

 _Mais c'était Salazar Serpentard pour vous – il trouve toujours le parfait bouc émissaire sans même essayer._

Pendant ce temps, Albus hochait de la tête et priait pour que la furieuse directrice adjointe parte avant que sa magie ne devienne incontrôlable. Il était certain d'avoir entendu son bureau gémir sous la pression de la magie.

Minerva tourna les talons et sorti comme une furie.

« Je vais vous les amener et vous allez les recadrer, est-ce clair, Albus ? » elle ne pouvait qu'être entendu et Albus acquiesça frénétiquement de nouveau.

Le chapeau gémit dès que Minerva fut partie. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce que signifiait vraiment toutes ces farces. Salazar Serpentard devait compenser tout le temps où il n'avait pas pu faire des farces à quelqu'un. Si l'on prenait en compte que Salazar Serpentard s'était réincarné en tant que Harry Potter et qu'à cause de cela, il était resté dans le monde moldus depuis qu'il avait quinze mois – il y n'y avait qu'une seule chose que pouvait faire toute créature sensée.

 _ **Fuir.**_

 _Fuir aussi loin que possible et aussi vite que possible._

 _Et Serpentard n'attrapera pas le pauvre, vieux Choixpeau ! Sauf si le Choixpeau avait son mot à dire !_

« Trouve-moi une destination, Albus ! » plaida-t-il. « Maintenant ! Je veux être hors de ce château d'ici aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas... Je _ne peux pas_ rester ici alors qu'il est de nouveau ici ! »

Albus regarda simplement le chapeau, complètement confus.

Bien sûr, cela était à prévoir – Albus Dumbledore n'était pas en mesure de savoir que les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient rien fait de mal cette fois. Il y avait un farceur en liberté dans Poudlard – et le chapeau pria chaque dieux dont il avait entendu parler, que le farceur soit trop occupé avec ses premières faces pour remarque le départ du Choixpeau. S'il n'avait pas – non, le pauvre, vieux Choixpeau refusé même de penser à cette alternative.

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _Désolé, il m'a fallu du temps. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à décider ce que Salazar Serpentard ferait en premier._

 _Peut-être avez-vous des idées pour les farces ? J'en voudrais bien un peu..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 _ **Edit le 20/03/2016 :**_

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'on envoyés des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN FARCEUR – CONTINUATION**

 **sSs**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était au bout du rouleau.

Il y a une semaine, il avait eu les jumeaux Weasley en détention. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été très strict avec eux après tout, ils étaient encore des enfants qui avaient besoin d'apprendre ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal.

Il leur avait donné la détention avec Rusard, puis était parti remettre les dortoirs dans l'état qu'ils étaient auparavant et avait désactivé les pièges dans les couloirs. Il avait tout réussi – jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur les salles de classes.

Même maintenant, une semaine plus tard, Albus n'avais pas pu rompre les sorts sur les salles de classes et les retourner à la normale.

Alors quand les jumeaux refusèrent de lui dire comment ils avaient fait, il leur ajouta une autre semaine de détention, pensant qu'ils auraient compris la leçon après cela.

Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, Albus Dumbledore regretté sa décision – vraiment.

C'était dimanche et Albus était resté un peu plus longtemps dans son lit. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de cours donc il n'y avait pas besoin de se lever à sept heures du matin juste pour être en mesure d'assister au petit déjeuner à huit heures dans la Grande Salle.

Maintenant, Albus regrettait vraiment de ne pas être resté au lit.

Il avait prévu d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, s'attendant à un bon petit déjeuner avec du bacon et des œufs brouillés, mais au lieu d'obtenir cela, il se trouva dans une étrange sorte de... d'asile de fous. Albus n'avait autrement aucune idée de comment il pouvait décrire ça, même s'il n'y avait aucun chaos – quelque chose qu'il associait normalement à un asile de fous.

La Grande Salle avait changé.

Absolument changé.

Pendant la nuit.

« Comme si un Potter à Serpentard n'était déjà pas assez de problème, » dit Rogue en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. « Vous auriez dû expulser ces morveux de Weasley il y a des années, directeur. Clairement, ils utilisent maintenant leur seule cellule cérébrale pour faire plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en faisaient auparavant. »

Albus regarda juste fixement.

« Il... n'y a pas... de preuve, » dit-il finalement en hésitant. « Absolument aucune preuve que se soient eux... »

La réponse fut un ricanement.

« Comme il n'y avait jamais de preuve que c'était Potter et ses copains. Tout le monde savait que c'était eux – comme tout le monde maintenant sait que ce sont ces gosses ! Faites quelque chose, directeur ! Avant qu'ils ne fassent s'effondrer l'école autour de vous ! »

Et avec cela, le maître des potions se retourna pour trouver un autre endroit pour manger. Il n'allait définitivement pas manger dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui !

Albus regarda juste fixement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le spectacle bizarre devant lui.

La Grande Salle était remplie d'eau – remplie jusque sous le plafond. Il y avait quelques enchantements en place, qui empêchait clairement l'eau de quitter la Grande Salle mais l'intérieur avait été joyeusement échangé jusque sur les murs.

Les étudiants qui étaient entrés avant que la farce ne fasse effet, étaient assis sur leurs bancs, balançant gaiement leurs queues de poisson en mangeant. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des poissons de toutes les couleurs tournées autour des bougies, qui, miraculeusement, brûlaient toujours.

Les tables des Maisons flottaient à leurs places et le sol de la Grande Salle avait disparu, donnant de l'espace à l'eau, les poissons et bien en dessous des tables, aux plantes, aux rochers et autres formes de vie sous l'eau, aux coraux et au sable.

À ce moment, Minerva commença à nager dans sa direction, sa queue de poisson était un mélange chatoyant de vert clair et de rose. Son chapeau habituel avait été remplacé par une couronne de coquillages et de perles.

Albus la regarda juste fixement, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle atteint les portes de la Grande Salle et en sortit.

Comme par magie, sa queue de poisson se fondu en une paire de jambes minces, les écailles de poisson ruisselant sur ses jambes comme de l'eau.

« Albus ! » dit-elle, en le regardant froidement. « Cessez de regarder fixement la Grande Salle comme si c'était un monstre ! Vous agissez- »

« Minerva, » l'interrompu Albus, pas de sûr de ce qu'il devait dire ou comment il devait expliquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait certainement pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il voulut lui dire de se retourner et jeter un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle – mais ce qu'il dit à la fin était quelque chose d'absolument différent.

« Vous avez des oreilles de chat, » Il n'osa pas mentionner que ses vêtements s'étaient changé en fourrure – et il n'allait définitivement pas mentionné la queue qui s'agitait derrière elle, irritée. Elle ressemblait à un chat humanoïde, avec des moustaches qui tressaillaient sur ses joues. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet, aussi. Il y avait juste tellement à dire à une dame aussi formidable que Minerva McGonagall.

Les yeux de la directrice adjointe s'élargirent, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir à ses informations, un hurlement furieux les interrompus.

« Weasley ! »

Albus et Minerva se regardèrent, puis se précipitèrent en direction de l'escalier principale et de l'entrée des donjons.

Devant les escaliers, en bas dans ses saintes salles, se tenait Severus Rogue – furieux.

Ses robes avaient changé. Elles étaient maintenant accrochées à son corps et dans son dos, deux énormes ailes de chauve-souris noires étaient apparus. Où se trouvaient ses oreilles juste un moment auparavant, se trouvaient deux énormes oreilles de chauve-souris. Albus regardait fixement le maître des potions.

« Euh... oui, monsieur ? »

Ronald Weasley, qui venait de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller aux toilettes, s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna vers le professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le maître des potions, puis il commença à ricaner.

Non pas que le garçon avait l'air mieux. Il avait la queue et les oreilles d'une belette et ses robes s'étaient changés en fourrure rouge.

Les ricanements se transformèrent en rires étouffés.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Pas vous, Weasley ! Vos insupportables frères ! Où sont-ils ? » Ronald Weasley arrêta instantanément de ricaner quand il entendit le ton mortel dans la voix du maître des potions. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh... je ne sais pas, monsieur ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Tout va bien, M. Weasley, » dit Albus. « Il n'y a aucune preuve que se soient vos frères qui aient piégés l'école. »

« Euh... quand vous y réfléchissez, Professeur… » répondit le garçon mais quand Albus lui fit un clin d'œil pour y aller, le garçon n'hésita pas une minute.

À la place, Albus se tourna vers son maître des potions.

« Vraiment, Severus, » gronda-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez simplement pas supposer que - »

« Je peux supposer ce que je veux, directeur, » siffla Rogue. « Et je suppose que ce sont eux qui ont osé remplir la Grande Salle d'eau, puis charmé tous les escaliers et les couloirs pour y conduire ! »

Albus cligna des yeux quand il apprit la nouvelle.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. « Ingénieux ! »

La réponse fut un ricanement de Severus et un soupir de Minerva.

« Nous verrons oh combien ils sont ingénieux que vous pensez qu'ils sont quand vous vous retrouverez avec quelques parties animales ! » ricana Rogue.

Tout là-haut, en équilibre sur les poutres en bois qui maintiennent le candélabre, un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs ricana avant de siffler à l'un des murs et de disparaître dans le trou nouvellement construit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri désespéré pouvait être entendue dans tout le château, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite de nouveau le silence.

Cela prendra trois jours à Albus Dumbledore avant de découvrir que le Choixpeau avait disparu.

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _Désolé, il m'a fallu du temps. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à décider ce que Salazar Serpentard ferait en suite – surtout avec toutes les idées de farces qui m'ont eté données._

 _Merci pour toutes ces idées (celles que j'ai utilisé et celles que j'ai décidé de ne pas utiliser -du moins pas pour ce chapitre) ! J'espère que j'ai choisi certains que vous avez aimé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce ne sera certainement pas les dernières frasques, donc si vous avez encore des idées, cela ne me dérange pas de les avoir xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Gabriel A.J : Je dois avouer que je me pose aussi la question. En tout cas, je pense que nous aurons droit à un Show** **spectaculaire. Pour les Mangemorts, on verra bien ;)**

 **Pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 _ **Edit le 20/03/2016 :**_

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN FARCEUR – LA REVELATION**

 **sSs**

« Oh, nous serions honorés - »

« Absolument honorés - »

« Si ce génie - »

« Cet esprit incroyable rempli de blagues et de farces - »

« Aurait appartenu à l'un de nous. »

Minerva Mcgonagall s'empêchait juste de se pincer le nez en détresse. Elle avait ordonné aux jumeaux Weasley de venir dans son bureau pour leur demander à propos des farces et comment les défaire – juste pour se retrouver en présence de deux fan-boys avec une adoration absolue dans leurs yeux et désireux d'endosser toutes les punitions qu'elle pourrait inventer, juste pour pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient pris part à ses farces.

Farces qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas commises.

« Donc – qui est ce farceur, si ce n'est pas l'un de vous ? » soupira-t-elle, espérant en dépit de tout que les jumeaux avaient au moins entendu quelques rumeurs concernant le nouveau farceur dans Poudlard.

« Oh, Professeur - »

« Notre bien-aimé professeur de métamorphoses - »

« Si nous avions su - »

« Ou si nous avions eu un suspect - »

« Nous nous serions offert comme apprentis immédiatement ! »

« Ou comme esclaves s'ils ne prennent pas d'apprentis ! »

« Oui, tant que nous sommes près d'eux, nous ramperons à leurs pieds - »

« et mangeront de la boue au petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner ! »

« Oh, comme tu as raison, mon cher frère ! »

Minerva se pinça de nouveau son nez.

« Donc, vous n'avez aucune idée, » commença-t-elle.

« Absolument pas, professeur, » l'interrompit l'un des jumeaux.

« Mais nous sommes de toute ouïe si vous avez une intuition, » ajouta l'autre. « Après tout, c'est toujours bien de savoir qui observer. »

« Peut-être que nous les trouverons si vous nous donniez un peu plus d'informations sur eux- »

« Informations que les professeurs ont rassemblées, mais que, nous, modestes étudiants n'avons aucun moyen d'obtenir. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils devant les jumeaux, puis elle indiqua la porte.

« Sortez de ma vue, » dit-elle. Les jumeaux l'a regardèrent en simulant un regard blessé.

« Vous ne nous aimez plus désormais, maintenant qu'il y a un autre génie dans Poudlard ? » Dit un des jumeaux avec une voix suppliante – à la plus grande frustration de Minerva qui n'avait aucune idée de lequel avait parlé.

« Nous vous promettons, professeur, nous ferons encore mieux la prochaine fois, » dit l'autre jumeau.

« Oui, nous allons vous rendre fier de nouveau- »

« Et vous pourrai crier sur nous de tout votre cœur- »

« Comme vous l'avez toujours fait, notre chère directrice de maison bien-aimée ! » finirent-ils ensemble.

« DEHORS ! MAINTENANT ! » hurla Minerva, et les jumeaux partirent.

Elle attendit que la porte de son bureau soit fermée, puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

 _Farceurs !_

 _Il y avait de nouveaux farceurs à Poudlard !_

 _Oh, combien elle haïssait sa vie en tant que professeur parfois !_

sSsSs

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle humide, froide, bien en dessous des parties connues de Poudlard, un chapeau été assis sur le sol humide. Il suppliait désespérément son ravisseur de le laisser s'en aller.

« S'il te plaît ! » dit-il, suppliant de tout son être. « S'il te plaît, Salazar ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Il y a plein de personnes dans ce château qui serait ravi de t'aider pour tes farces et tes plans, mais- »

« _Gúþwine_ ! » le chapeau s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il l'entendit s'adresser ainsi.

« Il n'y a plus aucun besoin de me flatter désormais, » dit-il, sonnant amer cette fois. « Je ne suis plus ton 'camarade de guerre'. »

Salazar renifla.

« Seulement si tu refuses de travailler avec moi, _gúþwine,_ » dit-il. « Et soyons honnête : tu travailleras avec moi de nouveau. Tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Le chapeau rigola à cela.

« Oh, Salazar ! » cria-t-il. « Tu ne changeras jamais ! Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te rejoindre, juste parce que tu m'as enlevé ? Seigneur ! Je ne changerai jamais d'avis, même si tu me donne à manger à ton putain de basilic ! »

Salazar fit la moue.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je t'ai amené dans la Chambre des Secrets juste pour te donner à manger à mon basilic ? Es-tu fou ? Elle ne songerait même pas à te manger ! Après tout, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vieux morceau de cuir sale ! »

Cette fois, le choipeau poussa des grognements offusqués. « Je te remercie pour tes paroles pleines de sagesse. Je me sens vraiment apprécié. »

« De rien. »

Le chapeau soupira à cette réponse.

 _Merde Salazar et ses réponses pleines de compassions ! Non !_

« Bref, revenons à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené, _gúþwine_ , » Dit Salazar au bout d'un moment.

« Comme je te l'ai dit : Je. Ne. T'aiderai. Pas ! » interrompu vivement la chapeau.

« Ouais, ouais, qu'importe, » dit Salazar. « Juste dis-moi pourquoi il y a un Cerbère dans mon école. »

Si le chapeau avait eu des yeux, il les aurait roulé.

« À cause de cette satanée pierre, c'est pour la protéger, » répondit-il.

« Pierre ? »

« Une certaine pierre de Nicolas Flamel, ou une bêtise dans le genre. »

« Ah. Cette pierre. Pourquoi, nom de dieu, est-ce que la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard ? »

« Quelque chose à propos de protection, » répondit le chapeau et il aurait haussé des épaules s'il en avait eu, précisons-le.

Les sourcils de Salazar se levèrent.

« Pour que ce soit clair. Ils ont caché la pierre philosophale dans le château et pour la protéger ils ont amené un _Cerbère_? Quel imbécile à décider de faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? La vieille chèvre, peut-être ? »

Le chapeau regarda fixement.

« Vieille chèvre ? » répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas la référence.

Salazar haussa juste des épaules.

« Ma dernière blague changeait des parties du corps en leur formes animagus. Le directeur est une chèvre, donc vieille chèvre fait l'affaire, tu ne trouves pas, toi aussi ? »

Le choipeau gémit.

« Dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas une de tes farces longues durées ! » implora-t-il le fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Le-dit fondateur qui haussa juste les épaules.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain c'est la journée tutu, après c'est la journée fille et après- »

« Qu'est-ce que, nom de Dieu, tu as fait ? »

Salazar sourit.

« J'ai enchanté l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec une malédiction à lente évolution. S'ils ne trouvent pas le compteur, ça continura jusqu'à Halloween. »

Le choipeau gémit. « Salazar ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Helga ? »

Salazar cligna des yeux et regarda le mur en réfléchissant.

« Euh... de ne pas maudire l'entrée de la Grande Salle ? » dit-il finalement, hésitant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as promis ? »

« De ne pas maudire l'entrée de la Grande Salle, » répéta lentement Salazar.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ? »

Salazar réfléchit à ça.

« Jeter un sort à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

« Tu l'as maudit ! »

Salazar fit la moue pendant un moment. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il commença à sourire.

« Et pour cette raison que tu dois travailler avec moi ! » conclut-il. « Après tout, j'oublierai toutes mes promesses si tu ne me les rappeles pas ! »

Le chapeau bredouilla.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, Salazar ! »

« Non, _gúþwine_ , » dit Salazar, en souriant méchamment. « Mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Et cela compte trois fois plus que d'être ma mère. Ne penses-tu pas aussi, _Godric_ ? »

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _ **Explication :**_

 _Gúþwine – vieil anglais pour "camarade de guerre"_

 _ **sSs**_

 _Désolé, il m'a fallu du temps. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de farces dans le chapitre mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimer._

 _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Ebenbild_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Cassie : Ravie de voir que cette fic te plaît toujours autant. Pour ta première question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et pour la deuxième, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'on envoyait des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN FARCEUR – LA CONCLUSION**

 **sSs**

C'était à une dizaine de jours d'Halloween, et Albus Dumbledore souhaitait juste se recroqueviller et pleurer.

Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à enlever la malédiction sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il avait aussi renonçé aux salles de classes maudites. S'il avait été un homme moindre, il se serait mis à genoux devant le corps étudiant il y a deux semaines, suppliant le farceur de lui donner le contre-sort. Comme il était Albus Dumbledore, il avait opté pour la fermeture de la porte de son bureau, lançant des sorts et des barrières pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, avant d'enterrer sa tête dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, Albus Dumbledore pensait être le plus puissant et le plus instruit des sorciers vivants – à l'exception de la Magie Noire peut-être. Çe serait Tom Jedusor qui en connaîtrait le plus.

Et puis les farces avaient commencées et Albus Dumbledore avait commencé à être ébranlé.

Il n'y avait rien, _rien_ qu'Albus pouvait faire pour enlever les farces !

Il avait tout essayé ! Tout !

À la fin, il s'était tourné vers son ami Nicolas Flamel et avait littéralement supplié l'homme à genoux de jeter un coup d'œil aux malédictions sur l'école.

L'homme était venu, les avaient regardés et avait ensuite secoué la tête.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, Albus, » dit-il au directeur, la voix pleine de regret. « Qui que se soit qui ai fait la malédiction – il a des connaissances en magie que je ne serais jamais capable d'apprendre. »

« Mais qui- »

« Excepter moi et Pernelle ? J'en ai absolument aucune idée, » répondit le vieux sorcier en soupirant. « La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que la malédiction n'est pas dangereuse. Je suggère d'être patient jusqu'à ce que se soit parti. Cela devrait prendre quelques semaines. »

Albus n'avait pas été heureux de ce conseil.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas pensé que certaines des farces qui s'étaient produites quotidiennement en entrant dans la Grande Salle n'étaient pas fabuleuses.

Cela voulait juste dire qu'il avait déjà assez d'ennuis avec les habituelles reproches de son personnel, sans ajouter à leur agitation en les gardant enfermés toute la journée dans des salles de classes ensorcelés. Malheureusement, il n'y avait même pas la possibilité de changer simplement de pièces. La décoration des pièces suivaient simplement et à la fin ils avaient deux salles de classes ensorcelés et non une comme au début.

Malheureusement, le résultat final fut que les professeurs étaient encore plus agités.

Pas un résultat qu'avait voulu obtenir Albus.

Pourtant, il y avait quelques farces qui s'étaient produites les dernières semaines qui valaient la peine de se souvenir...

sSsSs

Il y avait eu de très bons souvenirs à faire pour Albus ces deux dernières semaines.

L'un d'eux avait été le jour où Albus avait pu de nouveau pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, sans se transformer en poisson. Il avait d'abord été déconcerté que la malédiction sur la Grande Salle se soit apparemment finallement évaporée, mais il s'était alors réjoui. La couleur rouge vif de ses écailles étaient devenu quelque peu ennuyeuse au cours de ses derniers jours, il était donc clairement reconnaissant que le thème du poisson, après presque une semaine et demi, ai finallement cessé.

À la place, la Grande Salle était retourné à son apparence d'origine.

Albus était, en raison de cette évolution, très gai ce jour-là. Il s'assit sur sa chaise à la table d'honneur, remplissa son assiette avec du bacon et des œufs, puis se tourna vers Filiberta Flitwick pour lui demander le pain.

« Filiberta, ma chère, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me donner un peu de ces délicates, fines tranches de pain blanc ? » Demanda Albus, ses yeux se déplaçant dans la Grande Salle dans le processus.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants dans la salle en ce moment.

La table de Poufsouffle avait seulement deux étudiantes en ce moment : Susan Bones et Hannah Abott.

À la tables de Serdaigle était assies Antonia Goldstein, Michaela Corner et Luna Lovegood.

La talbe de Serpentard était occupée par Daphné Greengrass, Marcia Flint, Vincentia Crabbe et Draconia Malfoy.

La table de Gryffondor était étrangement pleine pour l'heure matinale. Nevaeh Londubat était assise à côté de Percilla Weasley. De l'autre côté de la table étaient assies Hermione Granger, Sally Potter – pourquoi la jeune fille était assise à la table de Gryffondor ? Elle portait ses robes de Serpentard et un chapeau de sorcier rayé rouge et vert de mauvais goût, mais semblait se sentir à l'aise à la table des rouges et ors ! - les jumelles Weasley, Freda et Georgia.

Albus apprécié ces deux jeunes filles ingénieuses.

Même les farceuses qu'elles étaient.

 _Stop._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette pensée._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette **scène**._

Albus dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour comprendre ce qui était différent dans la Grande Salle qui était aussi gai que d'habitude.

Il fallut encore deux minutes pour Albus pour savoir ce qui était arrivé.

« Filiberta ! » cria-t-il.

« Je suis assise à côté de vous, Albina, vous n'avez pas à crier mon nom ! » réprimenda la professeure de sortilège mécontente de la directrice.

« Mais, mais... Filiberta ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes... vous êtes une femme ! »

« C'est toujours surprenant que quelques personnes aient besoin d'énoncer l'évidence ! » résonna une autre voix à ce moment-là.

Albus leva les yeux et vit une femme magnifique, debout devant la table.

Les cheveux brillants, noirs de la femme tombait en cascade dans son dos en de souples boucles, s'arrêtant à la taille. Son visage était encore plus beau que celui dune veela, et ses yeux noirs insondables donné à Albus des frissonsd'effroi.

« Severa, » dit-il.

La maîtresse des potions ricana.

« Vous ne venez pas de m'appeler 'Severa' n'est-ce pas, directrice ? » la voix douce donna à Albus l'envie de fuir.

« Euh... je ne l'ai pas fait, Sereva, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait ! » dénia le directeur – pardon, directrice.

Puis il - pardon, elle – pensa à ses paroles de nouveau et rougit.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que la malédiction affecte aussi nos noms et titres, Severa, » dit-elle finalement.

« Directrice ! » puis la maîtresse des potions s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « Il semblerait que vous ayez raison, directrice. »

Pendant un moment, la maîtresse des potions garda le silence, puis elle se tourna brusquement et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où Ronalda Weasley venait de rejoindre ses sœurs pour le petit déjeuner.

Ronalda s'arrêta juste à mi-chemin en voyant Draconia Malfoy assise à la table de Serpentard.

« Qui, par Merlin, est cette jolie jeune fille à la table des Serpentard ? » demanda ébahi Ronalda, nouvellement inondé d'hormones de préadolescente.

« Draconia Malfoy, » répondit instantanément Sally Potter. « Tu devrais le savoir, Ronya. »

La bouche de Ronalda s'ouvrit de surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser à une objection, la maîtresse des potions atteint leur table.

« Mesdemoiselles Weasley ! » appela Severa Rogue, et les jumelles ainsi que Percilla et Ronalda Weasley – Albina Percilla Wulfrieda Brianna Dumbledore n'était plus sûre si l'une des Weasley aient été autrefois un garçon ou s'elles avaient toujours été des filles – se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Oui, professeure Rogue ? » Demanda Percilla Weasley. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la plus jeune des Weasley, qui s'était assise pour manger, lâcha brutalement sa fourchette.

« Professeure Rogue ? » Hurla-t-elle. « Cette magnifique femme est Rogue ?! Elle est même plus magnifique que Draconia Malfoy – et cette femme est un plaisir pour les yeux ! »

Draconia Malfoy à la table des Serpentard, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds brillants, ses grands yeux gris, rougit comme une tomate.

« Weasley ! N'ose plus jamais parler ainsi de moi, plus jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ferme-la, Malfoy ! Je peux dire ce que je veux ! »

« Cest mon corps, donc ferme-la sale chienne ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Ronya soit utile pour élever des chiots, Draconia, » indiqua Slly Potter en souriant. « Alors, peut-être que "sale chienne" n'est pas le bon terme à utiliser pour elle. »

Draconia Malfoy se moqua.

« La ferme, la veux-devenir Gryffondor ! »

La réponse fut un sourire sur le visage de Sally Potter.

« Être à Serpentard est juste ennuyeux, Draconia. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être une Gryffondor. Poufsouffle serait également un excellent endroit où être. »

La réponse fut un ricannement de l'autre fille de Serpentard.

« Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

La réponse fut un sourire déconcertant sur le visage de l'autre fille de onze ans.

« Parce que Poudlard aimerai réellement que ses étudiants survivent jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme – au moins les Poufsouffle. Le Choixpeau ne semble pas trop concerné par la disparition de quelques Serpentard dans le futur. »

Draconia Malfoy se moqua.

« Potter ! » intervient à ce moment-là Severa Rogue. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre culot ! »

Les Gryffondor regardèrent la maîtresse des potions.

Sally Potter cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Mais je suis une Serpentard, professeure Rogue, » déclara-t-elle finalement avec un air confus. « Vous devriez le savoir. Vous êtes ma directrice de maison depuis près de deux mois... »

Le silence emplit la Grande Salle pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Filiberta ne peuve plus se retenir et éclate de rire tout en regardant le visage choqué d'une Severa Rogue.

Oh, oui, cela avait été un souvenir qui en valait la peine.

sSsSs

Le prochain avait suivi juste un jour plus tard.

Cette fois, après être entré, Albus vérifia qu'il n'avait pas acquis une autre partie du corps inconnu après être entré dans la Grande Salle. Être une femme pendant une journée avait suffi une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de répeter l'incident s'il le pouvait. Il avait été trop heureux de se réveiller en étant un homme de nouveau, qu'il ne voulait pas répéter la perfomance d'hier.

Heureusement, quand il toucha sa poitrine après être entré dans la Grande Salle, la-dite poitrine était encore plate et viril.

Il soupira de soulagement, se dirigea vers la table d'honneur, recula sa chaise, et après avoir arrangé son tutu, s'assis pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

 _Tutu._

 _Il avait arrangé son tutu._

 _Merde._

Et puis la pensée suivante entra dans son esprit et il appela son elfe de maison personnelle.

L'elfe de maison revient juste à temps pour qu'il arrache la caméra de l'elfe de maison et pour prendre une photo du maître des potions entrant.

C'était une photo parfaite.

Même des semaines plus tard, Albus regarda la photo du maître des potions acerbe tendrement, tandis que les yeux du-dit maître des potions s'élargissaient de terreur lorsque ses robes d'enseignants noires se changèrent en un tutu rose et duveteux.

 _Inestimable._

Et la photo fut un très bon ajout à sa collection de différent professeurs qui étaient soumis à diverses farces sur son bureau. Une très belle addition en effet.

Et bien sûr, Albus avait ajouté lui-même la touche finale à la photo à l'encre d'or.

« Severina, » proclamait fièrement le bas de la photo.

Peut-être, juste peut-être, Albus pourrait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que la malédiction ait finalement suivi son cours. Bien sûr, Albus ne savait pas que sa maigre collection d'instantanés, n'était rien comparé à celle du directeur de maison des Serdaigle. Filius Flitwick avait collecté des photos comme ça depuis les premières semaines où il y avait eu des incidents – et un jour, il se l'était juré à lui-même, un jour, il accrocherait toutes ses jolies photos d'Albus ou des autres professeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cela prendra juste du temps, car personne jusqu'à présent ne le provoqua assez pour excuser un tel traitement.

 _Malheuresement._

sSsSs

« Tu as dit que la journée tutu viendrait d'abord ! » Un chapeau assis sur le sol humide de la Chambre des Secrets, faissait la moue.

Le garçon à côté de lui haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Godric ? » répondit-il innocemment.

La réponse fut un gémissement.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami, Salazar ! »

« Tu ne l'es pas » répondit le garçon en tirant la langue. « Tu n'es rien que du cuir enchanté. »

La réponse fut un autre gémissement.

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Tu l'es ! »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Tu l'es ! »

« Mais... mais tu l'as dit toi-même ! »

« Et tu as dit que tu ne m'aiderais pas. Godric n'aurais jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Rowena le pourrait, Helga le pourrait, mais pas Godric. Donc, tu n'es pas Godric. »

« Mais... mais... »

« Tu connais les mots qui peuvent te ramener dans mes grâces de nouveau, _gúþwine_. Dis-les et je te dirais mon prochain plan. »

La réponse fut une moue.

Puis un soupir.

Puis une autre moue.

Et finallement...

« Très bien ! Trsè bien ! Je vais t'aider ! Et maintenant, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'a mis au point ton esprit de génie ! »

La réponse fut un sourire.

« La prochaine fois, nous allons faire quelque chose de sérieux. Nous sommes des professeurs après tout-. »

« Actuellement, nous sommes un chapeau et un premier année- »

Salazar ignora cette interruption.

« - Et en tant que professeurs, il est de notre devoir de protéger les étudiants, » finit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? »

La réponse fut un sourire.

« Nous allons créer du chaos à Halloween, » répondit Salazar. « Il est temps que certains professeurs prennent la menace des étudiants au sérieux de nouveau. »

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSs

 _Désolé, il m'a fallu du temps. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de farces dans le chapitre mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimés._

 _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Ebenbild_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour vos rétines qui risquent légèrement de souffrir du manque de correction de ce chapitre. En effet, j'ai envoyée un peu tard le chapitre à ma bêta. Dès qu'il sera corrigé, je changerai le chapitre, promis !**

 **Pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'on envoyait des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN ÉLÈVE – COMMENCEMENT**

 **sSs**

Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort et vite.

Elle était en sueur et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de peur.

Devant elle se tenait un troll.

Un énorme, gros, troll puant.

Et elle était coincée entre ça et les lavabos des toilettes derrière elle.

« Je suis sur le point de mourir, » gémissait-elle à elle-même. « Je suis sur le point de mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, alors que j'ai enfin des amis. »

Eh bien, au moins elle avait un ami – un ami bizarre mais un ami quand même.

sSsSsSs

Avant Poudlard, Hermione Jean Granger, avait été une solitaire, une je-sais-tout sans ami et rien d'autres que les livres pour lui tenir compagnie.

Cela avait été comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit informait qu'elle était une sorcière et irait désormais à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Bien sûr, studieuse comme était Hermione, elle avait immédiatement achetée chaque livre dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse qui pourrait l'aider dans son nouveau monde. Un des livres qu'elle acheta était 'L'Histoire de Poudlard'.

Elle avait lu ce livre au moins dix fois et elle l'avait adoré.

L'histoire de la fondation de Poudlard était mieux que n'importe lequel des thrillers qu'elle avait jamais lut. Elle avait aimé le livre – et elle avait essayé de le partager avec les enfants qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le train.

Quand elle avait découvert Poudlard, elle avait pensée qu'elle ne se démarquerait plus. Elle avait pensé que les gens là-bas seraient exactement comme elle.

Elle avait tort.

Même si elle avait trouvé un gentil garçon dans le train avec qui s'asseoir, dès qu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor -exactement comme son idol, le directeur de Poudlard – elle avait été rejeter par ses camarades.

« Insupportable je-sais-tout, » l'appellent-ils.

« Foutue fanatique des livres, » disent-ils.

Quelques jours après son premier jour d'école, elle avait appris à se cacher de ses camarades de classes à la bibliothèque.

C'était là, qu'elle avait rencontré Harry Potter pour la première fois.

Le jour où elle le rencontra, elle se cachait des moqueries de Lavande Brown et des remarques blessantes de Ronald Weasley. Elle était rentrée dans la bibliothèque et était allé dans la section histoire pour se cacher dans cette partie isolée et normalement vide de la bibliothèque.

Qui n'était justement pas vide ce jour-là.

Un garçon solitaire était assis à l'une des tables, un livre très abîmé dans ses mains, en train de lire.

Hermione hésita.

« Vous pouvez me rejoindre, si vous voulez, » lança le garçon sans lever les yeux de son livre. Puis il fit signe pour désigner la chaise en face de lui. « Asseyez-vous. Il y a définitivement assez d'espace pour deux. »

Elle hésita juste une seconde, puis posa son sac de livre à côté de la table et s'assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, ou de la façon d'interagir avec le garçon en face d'elle.

« Euh... je, » commença-t-elle, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de se lancer. « Je suis Hermione Granger. »

Puis elle lui tendit la main pour la serrer.

Le garçon fit une pause dans sa lecture, avant de poser son livre et d'atteindre lentement sa main. Il se leva, prit sa main et la baisa.

« _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hlǣfdīgan_ , » dit-il. « Je suis Salazar Taliesin Haraldr Iacomus Serpentard. Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance. »

Hermione rougit. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des manières comme lui – même si elle n'avait pas compris la première chose qu'il ait dit. Puis son cerveau pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et elle se mit en colère.

« Je suis certaine que ton nom n'est pas Salazar Serpentard, » dit-elle froidement. « Le nom de Serpentard a disparu il y a des siècles et il n'y a plus personne qui a été nommer après le fondateur depuis très longtemps. »

La réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire rayonnant.

« Godric est lentement en train de devenir fou, il semblerait, » dit le garçon, tout en secouant légèrement la tête. « Pour vous répartir dans sa propre maison alors que vous ne devriez pas du tout être-là Je suis désolé, petite Rowena, de votre souffrance dans la maison des idiots. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Hermione s'approfondi, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'emblème de Serpentard sur sa poitrine. Elle avait lu à propos de la haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans 'L'Histoire de Poudlard', après tout. Maintenant, après qu'elle est vu l'emblème, elle était surprise qu'il lui est même parler civilement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait défendre sa maison.

« Les Gryffondor ne sont pas des idiots, » dit-elle, en essayant de paraître calme et insulté et pas comme la petite fille qu'elle avait l'impression d'être. Il n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main.

La réponse fut un autre sourire.

« Vous n'allez pas à Gryffondor si vous voulez savoir les tenants et aboutissants de l'univers, » lui dit-il. « Ils ne sont normalement pas le type studieux. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à cette remarque, mais il continua avant même qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot. « Si vous voulez avoir quelqu'un qui ait votre dos pendant un combat, vous devez avoir un Gryffondor avec vous. »

« Hein ? »

La réponse à son exclamation confuse était un autre sourire.

« Si vous voulez gagner une bataille, trouvez un Gryffondor, » dit le garçon en souriant. « Si vous voulez trouver les plans secrets de l'ennemi, trouvez un Serpentard. Si vous voulez gagner une guerre, prenez les deux. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ses deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais assez longtemps pour travailler ensemble, mais il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot : « Si vous voulez avoir des connaissances sur tout et rien, trouvez un Serdaigle. Si vous voulez inculquer la loyauté dans les gens, trouvez un Poufsouffle. Et si vous voulez faire l'impossible, prenez les quatre. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que cela- »

Hermione fut de nouveau interrompue avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer son objection. « La meilleure preuve, que j'ai raison, est Poudlard même, » dit le garçon. « C'était Salazar Serpentard qui a eu la vision et l'ambition d'ouvrir une école. Il avait la ruse pour convaincre les autres de travailler avec lui. Mais c'était Godric Gryffondor qui a eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout du plan c'était Rowena Serdaigle qui a eu les connaissances de comment le faire et Helga Poufsouffle a eu l'assiduité de continuer même quand les autres étaient sur le point de s'éffrondrer sous la pression. Poudlard était l'impossible à ce moment-là, et maintenant, même mille ans plus tard, elle se dresse toujours fièrement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les fondateurs aient été capable de la construire si l'un d'eux manquer. »

Hermione regarda l'autre garçon, confuse.

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu penses que tu peux t'appeler Salazar Serpentard, » dit-elle finalement.

La réponse fut un lent hochement de tête.

« Vous avez raison, il n'y a personne qui porte le nom de Serpentard, aujourd'hui, » dit le garçon tout en envisageant soigneusement ses prochains mots. « Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il y ait des personnes qui appellent d'autres par ce nom. J'ai été appeler « Serpentard » par le trois quarts de l'école depuis que j'ai été réparti dans la maison des serpents. C'est une bonne raison pour adopter ce nom comme le mien, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Donc, tu as décidé de t'appeler 'Salazar Serpentard' ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, actuellement c'est Sszalazsar Talieszsin Haraldr Iacomusz Sslytherin. »

Cette fois, Hermione fixa son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était capable de produire un son différent pour chaque 's' qu'il prononçait. C'était presque comme si il sifflait les noms.

« Euh... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le répéter, » dit-elle.

Le garçon hocha juste la tête.

« Naturellement vous ne pouvez pas, » dit-il. « Votre gorge n'est pas construite pour produire la moitié de ces sons. »

« Et la tienne l'es ? » demanda Hermione vexée.

« Evidemment, » répondit le garçon en souriant puis il fit un mouvement avec une de ses mains, comme s'il chassait ses paroles. « Sinon, comment pourrais-je dire mon nom ? »

Hermione fronça de nouveau les sourcils devant le garçon.

« Je pensais que nous avions établi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu te nommes 'Salazar Serpentard', » voulut-elle dire, mais le garçon continua avant même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot.

« Bien sûr, » continua le garçon, comme s'il était indifférent à son expression faciale. « Le nom que m'ont donné mes parents, a beaucoup moins de variation dans sa prononciation. Harry Jamesz Potter est assez facile à dire. »

Hermione nota que le garçon prononcer le 's' de James d'une autre façon qu'elle était habitué. Puis elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et le dévisagea.

« Tu es Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors que ses yeux cherchaient la cicatrice qui devait être sur son front. Elle la trouva, cacher sous les épais cheveux noirs. Elle était curieusement prononcée pour une cicatrice vieille d'une décennie. Elle sourit et continua joyeusement : « J'ai tout lu à ton propos ! Tu es mentionné dans... »

Le garçon la regarda en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se mit à babiller sur ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui.

« Qu'importe ce que vous avez lu sur moi, ne croyez pas tout ce qu'ils écrivent dans ces histoires absurdes, » l'interrompu Harry Potter avant qu'elle ne puisse effectivement terminer sa description de ce qu'elle avait lu à son sujet. « Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais demandé ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là – et je suis pratiquement sûr que ni mes parents, ni leur assassin aient été interroger au sujet de cette nuit. Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a aucun moyen que ces livres soient exacts. »

« Mais- »

« Demandez à votre directeur de maison, petite Rowena. Je suis sûr que R'ena vous dira qu'il y a des choses que même les livres ne peuvent avoir corrects, » avec ça, il lâcha sa main, s'inclina avec raideur devant elle et ramassa son livre. Puis il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner – juste pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle.

Harry se retourna vers elle et s'inclina de nouveau.

« _Forgief mē, mīn hlǣfdīgan_ , » dit-il. 'J'ai oublié. Vous êtes une Gryffondor. Vous devriez aller voir le professeur de sortilèges. Il ferait la même chose pour vous que ferait R'ena. »

Et après s'être incliner encore une fois, le garçon disparu dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Malgré ce qu'elle avait lu, il n'y avait aucune indiction qu'il ait été en quelque sorte expulser par magie ou que la bibliothécaire ait été informer de son intrusion.

Hermione se leva précipitamment et essaya de le suivre. Elle fut repoussée par une barrière invisible juste en face de l'entrée de la Réserve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » s'exclama la bibliothécaire en colère derrière elle, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas.

Elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée de rester bouche bée face à la Réserve.

Il fallut près de deux minutes à Hermione, après que Harry Potter soit partit, pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le garçon était simplement rentré dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, comme si c'était juste une autre section normale de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et avait disparu delà.

Elle hésita un moment, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se glissa de nouveau près de la limite de la Réserve afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

C'était vide.

Le garçon avait disparu, disparu d'une partie de la bibliothèque qui n'avait pas de porte, excepter celle de l'entrée de la partie normale de la bibliothèque.

Ce jour-là, elle rencontra Harry Potter pour la première fois.

sSsSsSs

La fois suivante qu'elle le rencontra, se fut dans le cours de potion.

Il était le dernier a entré dans la salle de classe, et au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de ses camarades, il choisit la chaise vide entre elle et Neville Londubat.

« Wes þú hál ! Il est bon de vous revoir, Miss Hermione, » dit-il en souriant. « J'espère que vous allez bien ? »

« Euh... bien sûr, » dit-elle, perplexe.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette frontière clairement visible entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ?_

 _Ne la voyait-il pas ?!_

Il se tourna vers Neville qui le regardait bouche bée, avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hearra_ , » dit-il. « Je suis Salazar Taliesin Haraldr Iacomus Slytherin. Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ? »

Neville resta bouche bée.

« Euh... Je suis Neville Londubat, » finit-il par chuchoter puis il s'arrêta, confus. « Êtes... comment... comment pouvez-vous vous nommez Serpentard ? »

La réponse fut un sourire.

« J'ai décidé de changer de nom après avoir était appelé 'Serpentard' pour la centième fois, » dit Harry. « J'ai supposé que si les trois quarts de l'école voulait m'appeler 'Serpentard', il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'écouter 'Harry Potter' désormais. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Ne répond pas à ça, Neville, » informa Hermione, le garçon complètement confus. « Je pense qu'il veut nous embrouiller. »

Harry lui lança un sourire et se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, où le professeur de potions venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

L'homme se moqua d'Harry, puis ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'apercevoir l'emblème de la maison d'Harry et de la fermer de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Ronald Weasley et d'embarrasser ce garçon.

Harry sourit.

« Maintenant, amusons-nous ! » conseilla-t-il et disparu vers l'armoire des ingrédients avec d'autres élèves. Il revint avec assez d'ingrédients pour tous les trois et commença à brasser sa potion tout en aidant Neville en même temps.

« Je suppose que je m'ennuierai en potion bien avant Halloween, » l'entendit marmonner Hermione à la fin de la leçon. « Je suppose que cela signifie que je dois trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire pendant ce temps... hmmm... hmmm... oui ! J'y crois pas que j'ai pu oublier ce vieux morceau de cuir ! Je devrais lui rendre visite bientôt ! »

Oui, décida Hermione, Harry Potter était définitivement un garçon bizarre – et pas du tout comme le garçon dont elle avait lu.

sSsSsSs

Au cours du mois suivant, elle commença à connaître 'Salazar' Potter assez bien. Il semblait avoir développé une dépendance pour toujours surgir quelque part près d'elle dès qu'elle commençait à se sentir seule – ou quand elle avait des ennuis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, traîtresse, à traîner avec les Serpentard tout le temps ? » demanda Ronald Weasley en se moquant, deux semaines et quelques jours avant Halloween. Lui et Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan l'avait poussé dans une salle vide du deuxième étage. Elle était sur en chemin vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, quand ils étaient sortis de nulle part et l'avait forcé là-dedans.

« Tu espionnes pour eux, n'est-ce pas, je-sais-tout ? » dit Ronald en ricanant.

« Je parie qu'elle a pensée que si elle ne pouvait pas se faire des amis à Gryffondor, elle pouvait au moins les acheter chez les Serpentard, » suggéra Seamus.

« Je parie qu'elle non seulement acheter l'amitié de Saint Potter, mais aussi celle de Malfoy et tous les autres Mangemorts en devenir ! » ajouta Dean.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, quand une autre voix parla.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu vas à l'encontre des enchantements sur toi, _gúþwine_ , tu devrais le savoir après mille ans, » dit la voix du garçon sortit de nulle part. Ronald, Dean, Seamus, et même Hermione, parcoururent des yeux la pièce vide, effrayés.

« Oh, tais-toi, Sa'zu, et fiche-moi la paix, » s'exclama une autre voix. Cette fois, la voix était plus grave et ressemblait plus à celle d'un homme, qu'à celle d'un enfant. « Je suis fatigué de leur pleurnicheries et c'est beaucoup plus facile de les faire taire en leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent, au lieu d'écouter leur plaidoirie maintes et maintes fois. »

« Stupide morceau de cuir enchanté, » fut la réponse à cela. « Si tu veux vraiment répartir quelqu'un dans la mauvaise maison, répartis-moi à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle ! »

« Et regarder pendant que tu rends les Gryffondor fous ou pousses les Poufsouffle au suicide ? Non, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas _aussi_ vieux ! »

La réponse fut un soupir.

« Ah, bien, » dit la première voix, celle du garçon. « Il semble que je doive me satisfaire d'être à Serpentard pendant que je conduis certains Gryffondor dans une douce folie ou vers le suicide à la place. »

« Les Gryffondor ne suicident pas, Sa'zu. »

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tous. »

Ronald, Dean et Seamus regardaient, en attendant, autour d'eux la salle de classe toujours vide, avec les yeux grands ouverts, effrayés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu planifies, Sa'zu ? » demanda la voix grave, concerné.

Pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu planifies, Sa'zu ?! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Sa'zár ?! »

Cette fois, un faible sifflement fut entendu, puis se fut un gloussement sonnant maléfique.

Ronald et les autres s'étaient déplaçaient, dos contre le mur, les genoux tremblant.

« Qui... qui est là ? » demanda Ronald en bégayant.

Deux énormes yeux verts poisons, avec des pupilles fendues, s'ouvrirent dans le vide, devant la porte. Puis une bouche colossale – juste au-dessus du sol emboîta le pas. Elle s'ouvrit en un sourire effrayant, montrant des dents acérées et blanches nacrées.

« Ton pire cauchemar, » déclara la voix du garçon qui avait été appeler 'Sa'zu'. Les lèvres de la bouche bougeant, suivant exactement les mots. Puis une longue langue rouge apparut et lécha les dents dans une gestuelle qui rappeler celle qui était faite lorsque l'on avait faim.

Ronald, Dean et Seamus crièrent.

L'instant suivant, les yeux et la bouche disparurent, et les trois garçons sortirent de la salle de classe comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses.

Une seconde plus tard, de petits gloussements pouvaient être entendus à proximité du mur à côté de la porte.

« Salazar ! C'était des premières années ! » s'exclama, horrifié, la voix plus grave.

« Eh bien, mieux qu'ils apprennent maintenant que leurs actions ont des conséquences, au lieu de plus tard, quand ils seront trop vieux pour apprendre, » fit la voix du garçon. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, _gúþwine_ , un peu de peur ne leur fera pas de mal. »

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nous avons pensé que tu ferais un bon professeur, » dit la voix grave en soupirant.

« Eh bien – j'ai toujours su que j'étais une source de problème. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez eu besoin de cent ans pour vous en rendre compte. »

C'est alors que Harry Potter apparut devant Hermione.

« Miss Hermione ! » la salua-t-il en souriant. « Avez-vous apprécié ma performance ? »

Et ce fut le jour où Hermione commença à soupçonner que Harry Potter avait tellement de secrets qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Mais peut-être qu'elle avait tort et que la seule chose qui le rendait mystérieux était ses étincelles de folie qui se cachait derrière ses yeux.

sSsSsSs

La première fois qu'elle vit Harry 'Serpentard' en colère, fut la première fois qu'elle l'entendit appeler un adulte 'enfant'.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient assis en potion et tandis que Hermione et Neville faisaient exactement ce qui était écrit sur le tableau, Harry avait ramené trois ingrédients supplémentaires de l'armoire à ingrédients et avait commencé à modifier quelques étapes de la potion qu'ils devaient brasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla Hermione tout en observant Harry qui venait d'ajouter une sorte de pousse dans, ce qui devait être normalement, une potion anti-migraine.

« Brassage, » répondit, indifférent, Harry. Neville regardait nerveusement, mais évidemment de crainte aussi, lorsque la potion de Harry tourna en un bleu mer sombre au lieu du rose clair que ça aurait dû être.

« Ce ne sont pas les ingrédients de la potion que nous devons brasser ! » siffla Hermione.

Harry rigola.

« Ennuis, » dit-il. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à brasser quelque chose d'utile, qui sera jeté après avoir été noter. »

« Du coup, tu as décidé de tous nous mettre en danger en brassant quelque chose de différent ? » lui demanda nerveusement Hermione, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le chaudron qui siffler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'explosera pas, » dit Harry en souriant. « Et j'expérimente. Que puis-je faire d'autre ici ? »

« Grand-mère dit qu'il ne faut pas expérimentait en potion, » bégaya nerveusement Neville.

Harry haussa juste les épaules et incorpora un peu de camomille dans une potion qui ne contenait normalement pas de camomille. Sa potion tourna en un vert argenté et, lentement mais sûrement, des tourbillons noirs commencèrent à orner la surface. La potion siffla de nouveau et fit des bulles.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est sûr ? » demanda nerveusement Hermione. Elle n'avait rien lu à propos d'une potion qui contenait de la camomille et ses pousses bizarres avant.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » répondit indifférent Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

' _Ne pas_ _s'inquiéter_ ' – était un conseil que Hermione ne pouvait pas suivre. Elle s'inquiétait pour la classe. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle était sûre que Harry était à quelques secondes de faire sauter sa potion.

« Maintenant, les jonquilles, » entendit-elle Harry murmurait.

À ce moment-là, Rogue atteint leur paillasse.

« Potter ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » grogna Rogue.

Harry leva les yeux, innocemment.

« Brassage, » dit-il.

Rogue lui sourit d'un air sarcastique, puis, d'un simple mouvement de la baguette de Rogue, le chaudron de Harry fut de nouveau vide.

« Ce sera une note médiocre aujourd'hui, Potter, » dit d'un ton brusque Rogue. « Détention ce soir à sept heures. »

Harry regarda son chaudron vide.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Rogue.

Le visage de Harry était vide de toutes émotions, mais ses yeux...

Hermione frissonna.

Ses yeux montraient sa fureur. Au moins pour une seconde, puis ses paupières se fermèrent, et quand ils s'ouvrient à nouveau, les yeux de Harry était aussi impassible que le reste de son visage.

Mais Hermione avait vu sa fureur.

Hermione avait vu la rage cachait les yeux émeraude de glace.

Lorsque Rogue retourna à l'avant de la classe, Harry siffla sans un mot puis il commença à tempêter.

La majeure partie de sa diatribe se composa de furieux, sifflements muets, mais il prononça aussi quelques mots. « Potion détruite, le veule bâtard... ne voit pas ce qu'il y a devant ses yeux... détruire une potion par un _Evanesco_... irresponsable !... chauve-souris aveugle non créative... aurait fait une meilleure potion juste une seconde plus tard... biaisé, égoïste, veux-devenir un maître des potions... aucune idée de ce qu'il a détruit et n'essaye même pas de voir jusqte parce qu'il me déteste pour une raison quelconque... je me suiciderais avant d'étouffer la créativité des enfants... bébé irresponsable, irritant ! »

sSsSsSs

Hermione ne savait pas quel genre de potion Harry Potter avait essayé de brasser ce jour-là, mais quelques jours plus tard, elle se retrouva à fixer un miroir, les yeux grands ouverts et sans y croire.

« Vous allez bien, Hermès ? » demanda Harry, tout en apparaissant derrière elle.

Hermione se fixa.

Ses cheveux étaient coupés court.

Sa jupe était soudainement un pantalon.

Mais la chose la plus horrible était la différence _dans_ le pantalon.

Comment, bordel, a-t-elle pu devenir un garçon pendant la nuit ?!

Puis les mots de Harry arrivèrent à son cerveau.

« Hermès ? » glapit-elle.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ai entendu le directeur appeler notre directrice de maison 'Winifred'. »

Hermione, pardon – Hermès grogna.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'aujourd'hui est l'inverse de mardi dernier ? » demanda-t-elle – il.

« Il semblerait, » dit Harry en souriant. « Et ne vous plaigniez pas, Hermès. Pensez aux autres... nouveaux... garçons de Gryffondor et aux restes des autres maisons. J'ai entendu dire que Ludwig Brown avait crié assez fort pour réveiller Ronald Weasley et j'ai vu Panasius Parkinson et Miloslav Bullstrode restaient bouches bées devant leur miroirs après avoir maquillés la moitié de leur visage. Ils ressemblaient à des crack-queens ! Bien sûr, il y a quelques garçons, comme Daniel Greengrass, qui l'acceptent sans sourciller, puis il y a les gens comme Cyril Trelawney. À ma connaissance, il porte toujours ses énormes boucles d'oreilles et ses bijoux. »

« Harry ! »

« Hé ! Je voulais juste vous montrez que vous n'êtes pas le seul ! »

« J'ai vu que je n'étais pas le seul ! J'étais au petit-déjeuner, Harry ! » dit Hermione en reniflant. « Et maintenant, cesses de te moquer de nous, les 'nouveaux' garçons, _Sally_ ! »

Harry renifla.

« Au moins, qui que cela ait été, c'était un cinéphile farceur. J'aurais détesté vivre une journée comme 'Harriet' ou 'Henrietta' Potter ! Je ne pense pas que ces noms m'aillent ! »

Hermione – pardon, Hermès se moqua.

« C'est ce que tu dis ! » cria-t-elle. « Je dois vivre avec _Hermès_ ! »

Harry rigola.

« Au moins, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, Hermès ! » dit-il. « Demain, je vous appellerez comme d'habitude, je vous le promets. »

« Au moins, il n'y a pas de répétition de la journée du tutu, » soupira Hermione. « Une fois était définitivement suffisante. Je fais toujours des cauchemars à propos de M. Rusard en tutu. »

Harry se mit à rire – et soudain, Hermione se demanda si Harry aurait aidé à piéger l'école s'il avait eu un peu plus de connaissance de base dans la magie.

Cette pensée arrêta son processus de réflexion.

Harry était l'un des meilleurs de leurs année, même dans l'utilisation de la magie.

« Mais il est toujours trop inexpérimenté, » se dit-elle. « Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu faire des farces comme ça dès le premier jour d'école. »

Pourrait-il ?

L'idée disparu lorsque leur discussion porta sur d'autres thèmes, mais la pensée reviendra à elle, plusieurs mois plus tard.

sSsSsSs

« Quand même, » contempla Hermione dans un moment de clarté, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne respire son dernier soupir – du moins ce qu'elle considérait comme son dernier soupir. « Harry a été un bon ami, jusque-là. »

C'était triste qu'elle ait à perdre cette amitié si peu après qu'elle ait trouvé.

C'était triste – et absolument injuste.

Son cœur battait vite et fort.

Elle ferma fermement ses yeux, peu disposait à voir le troll avec sa massue élevait au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à la frapper à tout moment.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le vent sifflait vers elle et elle cria.

La porcelaine du lavabo se brisa avec un craquement assourdissant.

Les morceaux de porcelaine cassés volèrent dans les airs, l'un d'entres eux frappant sa joue, laissant une coupure.

Et Hermione pria.

Elle pria de tout son cœur que ce Halloween ne soit pas le dernier.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans les toilettes de l'école !

Et elle ne voulait définitivement pas mourir dans les toilettes de l'école pendant sa première année après qu'elle ait pleuré là à cause d'une remarque stupide de Ronald foutu Weasley !

« Mlle Hermione, » dit tout à coup une voix. « Le troll est parti maintenant. Vous pouvez à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la voix de Harry Potter et il lui fallut un autre moment pour qu'elle puisse voir à travers deux minuscules fentes.

Il n'y avait pas de troll en vue.

Elle ouvrit davantage.

Toujours pas de troll.

« Qu'est-ce que - » commença-t-elle à dire puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le troll. Il était de l'autre côté de la pièce, vêtue d'une robe jaune à pois roses, faisant de la danse à claquette comme s'il voulait concourir pour l'école de danse.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Hatty Potter haussa innocemment des épaules.

« Il a enfreint la règle vingt-sept sur la manière de traiter les menaces pendant l'école, » répondit de nulle part une autre voix, plus grave.

« Oh, tais-toi, _gúþwine_! » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas une règle. R'ena elle-même a dit que je devrais le prendre comme une suggestion ! »

« R'ena était à la bibliothèque quand tu lui as demandé. Toi et moi savons très bien que tout ce qu'elle dit concernant un autre sujet que ce qu'elle est en train de lire est à prendre avec une pincée... non, avec une montagne de sel ! » grommela la voix grave.

« Il n'y a pas de règle à ce sujet ! » dit Harry en souriant. « Donc je ne faisais rien de mal ! »

« Oh ! Cesse d'agir comme un enfant, Sa'zu ! »

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione en hésitant.

Harry se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Ne faites pas attention au bavardage de ce vieux morceau de cuir, » dit-il en s'inclinant avec son chapeau rouge rayé vert. « Quelqu'un a enchanté mon chapeau il y a quelques semaines et maintenant il ne cesse de babiller. »

« Je ne babille _pas_ ! » s'exclama furieusement le chapeau.

« Tais-toi, _gúþwine_ ,ou je te ramène dans la Chambre pour des 'vacances'. »

Pendent un moment, il semblait que le chapeau frissonnait.

Puis il soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit-il. « Je me tais ! Et maintenant fais disparaître cette créature de l'école avant que les enseignants ne le trouve ! »

À ce moment-là, les enseignants entrèrent dans les toilettes et s'arrêtèrent sur le champ après la porte. Tous regardèrent le troll qui dansait.

« Trop tard, _gúþwine_ , » dit amusé Harry. « Penses-tu qu'ils me le laisseraient si je leur demandais gentiment ? »

Hermione regarda son ami, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Le chapeau gémit.

« Seulement toi pouvais poser une telle question, Sa'zu ! »

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _ **Explication :**_

 _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hlǣfdīgan –_ c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, ma demoiselle.

 _Forgief mē, mīn hlǣfdīgan – pardonnez-moi, ma demoiselle._

 _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hearra –_ c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, mon seigneur.

 _Gúþwine – vieil anglais pour 'camarade de guerre'_

 **sSs**

 _Donc, voilà pour aujourd'hui._

 _ **À propos du nom de Salazar :**_

 _Godric a raccourci le nom de Salazar en '_ _Sa'zár'_ _dans le passé, mais puisqu'il articule mal normalement, ça a changé en 'Sa'zu' au fil du temps. Bien sûr, Salazar est encore 'Salazar' si Godric est vraiment énervé contre lui (et si personne ne peut l'entendre)._

 _Le nom complet de Salazar est '_ _Sszalazsar Talieszsin Haraldr Iacomusz Sslytherin'. J'ai décidé que puisque le Fourchelangue à beaucoup de sifflements, il devrait y avoir différents types de 's' dans le nom d'origine de Salazar._

 **sSs**

 _ **À propos de Ron :**_ _Non, je ne prévois pas de bashing. Je pense simplement qu'il a un problème avec l'un des Gryffondor qui sort avec un Serpentard – et je pense qu'il a (début de la première année !) un problème avec une Hermione frimeuse, je-sais-tout. Il réagit comme ça dans le canon aussi (Halloween !) et il est biaisé contre les Serpentard dans le canon, après tout._

 _J'espère que vous comprenez._

 _Ebenbild_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Deux semaines et deux jours ! C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour traduire ce ****** de chapitre ! (je venais de commencer la traduction du chapitre 7 lorsque j'ai postée le chapitre 6) Et avec les examens, je n'avais pas tout à fait le temps de me concentrer uniquement sur les traductions. Enfin bref ! Le dernier chapitre publié à ce jour est enfin là ! Ce qui signifie qu'il va falloir que vous patientez. Mais je vous promets que je publierai le chapitre 8, au plus tard, deux semaines après sa sortie (si j'ai encore 25 pages à traduire –').**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Cassie : Heureuse de te revoir ! Dans ce chapitre on découvrira encore des choses sur Salazar et Godric (dont une grosse surprise). Pour les points de vue, je pense que l'auteur à dû en prévoir un petit nombre, mais si tu veux, je peux lui faire la demande ;)**

 **Pour le blabla habituel :** _ ** _RIEN_**_ **n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Edit le 23/04/2016 :**

 **Un grand merci à _fan de fictions_ pour la correction !**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN ÉLÈVE – CONTINUATION**

 **sSs**

« Tu sais, il me déroute totalement ! Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il a toujours été bizarre – et la partie la plus surprenante n'est pas le fait qu'il soit bizarre, mais le fait que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça ! »

La réponse fut un reniflement.

« Et je pensais que tu n'étais pas mieux que lui, Neville. »

Neville leva les yeux.

« Moi, au moins, ça me dérange d'être le paria de Gryffondor. Il ne semble même pas remarquer que tout le monde le dévisage derrière son dos ! »

« Oh, il le remarque. C'est juste qu'il s'en moque. Par contre, je pense qu'il a renoncé depuis longtemps à être le plus normal possible. »

« Donc, tu penses qu'il s'est résigné à cause de son statut du 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ' ? » demanda Neville.

Un rire clair se répercuta dans le couloir suite à cette remarque.

« Nah, ça n'a rien à voir avec son incapacité à mourir après avoir été frapper par le sortilège de la Mort. Ce coup à l'époque était absolument attendu, considérant qui il est - »

« Attendu comme le troll qu'il a arrêté plus tôt ? »

Cette fois son adversaire renifla.

« C'est lui qui a encore brisé les règles. Heureusement qu'il fut maîtrisé par Godric pour ne pas l'avoir banni immédiatement. »

« Godric ?! » Neville regarda l'autre. « Que veux-tu dire par 'Godric' ?! »

La réponse fut un autre reniflement.

« Honnêtement, Neville, est-ce que le nom de Godric dans ma bouche est vraiment si difficile à croire ? »

« Non ! C'est juste le 'maîtrisé' mis ensemble avec ça – je veux dire, j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être... mort ?! » dit Neville.

« Il est aussi mort que Harry Potter est sain d'esprit, » fut la réponse.

Cela régla au moins les doutes de Neville à propos de la santé mentale de son premier ami vivant. Maintenant, il venait juste de découvrir que c'était contagieux. Génial !

sSsSsSs

Neville avait toujours été un enfant particulièrement timide. En plus de cela, il était aussi un enfant maladroit. Peu étonnant, il eut beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis.

Au début de sa première année à Poudlard, il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à avoir des amis. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les autres enfants le trouvait trop maladroit, trop timide et trop effrayé de briser les règles.

Alors, lorsqu'il rencontra Harry Potter, ce fut définitivement quelque chose de différent. La première fois qu'il eut un aperçu de l'étrange garçon qu'était Harry Potter, fut dans le train. À ce moment-là, ils ne se rencontraient pas officiellement, ou quoi que ce soit, mais Neville a néanmoins rencontré le garçon... en quelque sorte.

Neville n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi le garçon avait décidé de dormir dans les portes-bagages du train.

À cette époque, Neville recherchait un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait ouvert la porte d'un compartiment qui avait l'air vide, traîné ses bagages dedans, puis avait été sur le point de mettre sa malle dans le porte-bagage – juste pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin car le porte-bagage était déjà occupé – par un garçon.

Le garçon endormi n'avait pas de bagages avec lui de ce que pouvait voir Neville. Il portait déjà son uniforme scolaire et ses cheveux noirs, désordonnés avaient été ébouriffés dans son sommeil. Une des mains du garçon était sous sa tête, l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Il fallut un moment pour Neville pour voir le mince poignard qui était à moitié caché sous la paume du garçon endormi. Pour tout enfant élevé à la moldu, le poignard dans la main de l'autre garçon n'aurait été qu'un simple couteau qui avait les deux côtés aiguisés. Pour Neville, élever comme un sorcier, le poignard symbolisait quelque chose d'autre.

Neville ne pouvait pas la voir entièrement, mais il pouvait voir quelques gravures sur la lame et, lorsque Neville posa sa malle par terre et monta dessus, il vit aussi une partie des gravures sur la garde. La lame était faite en obsidienne. La garde était en argent avec différentes pierres incrustées en elle. Neville ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur les pierres, mais il reconnut l'unique pierre de Lune qui se situait entre la garde et la lame, à peine visible entre les doigts de l'enfant.

« La pierre de Lune pour nettoyer votre esprit, » dit Neville. « Un attrape-rêve et un bouclier pour les forces obscurs. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lames qui étaient faites en obsidienne.

Il y en avait encore moins qui combinaient l'obsidienne, la pierre de Lune et l'argent.

Neville avait toujours pensé que les poignards comme celui dans la main du garçon avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

« L'obsidienne pour aiguiser l'esprit, » murmura Neville à lui-même. « Un miroir pour votre côté obscur. »

Les gravures sur la lame étaient des fleurs stylisées et de puissantes runes. Chaque bouquet gravé avait sa propre signification.

Le lys, l'aubépine et le pétunia - « Ayez foi ! Ayez espoir ! Ne perdez jamais courage ! »

Scilla - « Pardonnez-moi mes erreurs ! »

Neville avait peut-être une connaissance basique des pierres – mais il connaissait définitivement ses fleurs !

Neville ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de la garde, mais il vit la tête de serpent qu'il y avait à la place du pommeau. Les yeux du serpent étaient des émeraudes. Il montrait ses dents d'argent et un rubis avait été mis à la place de la langue.

« L'argent pour renforcer votre magie, » conclu Neville. « Une façon de vous nettoyer de tout le reste du mal. »

Neville avait peut-être grandi dans une famille de la Lumière, mais même lui reconnaissait l'utilisation de ce poignard.

C'était un poignard de rituel, uniquement utilisé pour une sorte de magie : la magie de protection, de jugement et de recherche du pardon.

« Bien joué » Neville tomba de sa malle, quand le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et parla. « Il semblerait que tout n'ait pas été perdu à propos des anciennes traditions. »

Neville fronça les sourcils.

« C'était juste quelques significations de pierres et de plantes, » dit-il. « Rien de spécial. »

L'autre garçon renifla, puis sourit et tourna son poignard pour montrer à Neville l'autre côté de la lame.

Neville reconnut instantanément les plantes. « Persil et absinthe, » dit-il à haute voix, cette fois-ci. « Une autre demande de pardon. Euh... pour... »

Le garçon renifla. « Cela signifie à peu près 'Pardonnez-moi de mon absence !', » dit-il. « Connaissez-vous le reste aussi ? »

« Myrte, valériane et rosier thé, » déclara instantanément Neville. « Quelque chose comme 'Souvenez-vous, je vous protégerais pour toujours ! »

Le garçon sourit.

« Bien joué, en effet, » dit-il, puis sauta hors du porte-bagages. Neville fixa juste le garçon, assis à même le sol.

« Je me lèverais, si j'étais vous, » dit le garçon à ce moment-là. « Le sol est assez inconfortable pour dormir. Si j'étais vous, j'utiliserai plutôt le porte-bagages. Vous pouvez avoir ma place, si vous voulez. J'étais justement sur le point de monter sur le train. »

Neville cligna des yeux.

« Vous voulez dire 'monter dans le train' ? » demanda-t-il, puis fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes déjà à bord. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit 'monter sur', » fut la réponse. « Je veux monter sur le train, comme dans 'aller sur le toit', pas monter à bord de quelque chose dont je suis déjà dedans. Voulez-vous venir ? »

Neville regarda par la fenêtre le paysage qui avait commencé à défiler après que le train ait commencé à se mettre en mouvement.

« Euh... non... je vous remercie, » répondit finalement Neville, déconcerté. « Je pense... je pense que je vais commencer par monter dans le porte-bagages pour démarrer. »

L'autre garçon cligna des yeux, surpris, puis haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, cela semble logique, » dit-il. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour rétrécir votre bagage ? »

« Vous pouvez déjà le faire ? »

La réponse fut un rire.

« Tant que je crois que je peux le faire, je peux, » répondit le garçon et une seconde plus tard, la valise de Neville était aussi grande qu'une boîte à allumettes. Neville regarda fixement. Il n'y avait pas eu de baguette, pas mouvement de main, rien. Au lieu de cela, il avait sa valise d'une taille normale une seconde, puis la suivante, une de la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes.

« Ne vous inquiétiez pas. Gardez-là jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au village. Elle reviendra à sa taille normale à temps pour les elfes qui viendront chercher les bagages, » dit le garçon, qui fit un clin d'œil, puis partit. Il fallut une minute à Neville pour qu'il comprenne ce que son cerveau essayait de lui dire depuis au moins deux minutes.

Les mains du garçon étaient soudainement vides.

Le poignard avait disparu. Il avait semblé devenir de la fumée.

Une minute plus tard, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié ses manières et qu'il avait oublié de se présenter.

« Et dire que je pensais que je serais le plus bizarre ! » commenta Neville, puis il sauta sur le siège et monta dans le porte-bagages.

Au moins le garçon avait raison. Le porte-bagages était plus confortable que le sol.

Neville resta là jusqu'à ce que Trevor décide de faire une fugue précoce. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Hermione Granger pour la première fois.

sSsSsSs

La deuxième fois qu'il rencontra le garçon, ce fut en potion. Il était assis près de l'autre paria de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger – près d'elle. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais une chaise entre eux devait être assez pour le moment.

Neville était sûr que les cours de potions seraient aussi horrible que toutes les autres classes qu'il avait eut depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Jusqu'à présent, chacun de ses camarades de classe avait été au moins en mesure de produire des étincelles avec leurs baguettes – Neville avait plutôt l'impression de manipuler du poisson cru. Sa baguette donnait l'impression d'être gluante, molle et dans l'ensemble horrible.

Et maintenant, il avait potion.

Neville détestait les choses gluantes.

Et les choses mortes...

Et les plantes desséchées...

Et le feu...

Neville se doutait en quelque sorte qu'il ne sera pas mieux en potions. Il arriverait même à faire pire...

Du moins, cela fut son inquiétude jusqu'à ce que le garçon du train n'apparaisse de nouveau et s'installa sur la chaise entre Neville et l'autre paria de Gryffondor. Le garçon connaissait visiblement la Serdaigle de Gryffondor, puisqu'il lui sourit et la salua dans une langue étrange. Neville n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant et d'après la réaction de la jeune fille, elle était tout aussi surprise – si elle était surprise à cause de la langue, ou de la salutation, Neville aurait été incapable de le dire.

Puis il se tourna vers Neville qui resta bouche bée devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

« _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hearra_ , » dit-il. « Je suis Salazar Taliesin Haraldr Iacomus Slytherin. Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ? »

Quelle était cette langue, par Merlin ? Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre que Neville aurait dû savoir avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? En fin de compte, Neville fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il resta bouche bée.

« Euh... Je suis Neville Londubat, » finit-il par chuchoter puis il s'arrêta, confus. « Êtes... comment... comment pouvez-vous vous nommer Serpentard ? »

La réponse fut un sourire.

« J'ai décidé de changer de nom après avoir été appelé 'Serpentard' pour la centième fois, » dit Salazar. « J'ai supposé que si les trois quarts de l'école voulait m'appeler 'Serpentard', il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'écouter 'Harry Potter' désormais. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Ne répond pas à ça, Neville, » lui conseilla Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à une réponse. « Je pense qu'il veut nous embrouiller. »

Et ce fut ce jour-là, que Neville rencontra Harry Potter pour la deuxième fois.

sSsSsSs

Ce ne fut pas Harry Potter, qui fut le premier ami de Neville à Poudlard.

Le premier ami de Neville n'était pas humain – et complètement un accident.

C'était pendant sa première semaine, et Neville avait encore oublié le mot de passe pour le dortoir de Gryffondor. Puisqu'il avait attendu devant la salle commune pendant un certain temps et que personne n'était venu, il avait finalement décidé d'aller ailleurs.

Peut-être à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça puisque ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu.

Pour le malheur de Neville, lorsqu'il arriva à l'angle, Peeves était justement dans le couloir, échangeant les casques des armures avec des pastèques.

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer un autre chemin, » marmonna Neville à lui-même. Il avait entendu parler de Peeves et de son idée de l'amusement par le préfet Percy Weasley et il ne désirait pas en faire l'expérience.

Alors il se retourna – et tomba sur Malfoy et ses copains. Et Malfoy, tout Sang-Pur qu'il était, décida de tester ses sorts sur Neville.

Les deux premiers, heureusement, ratèrent.

Alors Neville fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il se retourna et courut, priant Merlin que Peeves ne décide pas se joindre à la fête.

Malfoy rit.

« Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir, cracmol ? »cria-t-il tout en le poursuivant, toujours en lançant des sorts à Neville.

C'est alors que Neville atteindit les escaliers.

Les escaliers venaient tout juste de commencer à bouger. Alors Neville rassembla son courage et sauta.

Ses pieds touchèrent la dernière marche de l'escalier en mouvement. Sa main droite se saisit de la rampe.

 _Prends ça, Malfoy !_

Neville se précipita en haut des escaliers pour être en sécurité.

Et peut-être, peut-être aurait-il été en sécurité – si Malfoy ne l'avait pas visé d'un maléfice du Saucisson dans le dos et touché.

Comme ce fut le cas, les jambes et les bras de Neville s'immobilisèrent soudainement ensemble et il perdu appui.

Comme dans un ralenti, Neville se vit tomber.

Directement de l'escalier dans l'abîme en dessous.

Il finira écraser quelque part sur le sol en dessous de l'escalier.

Mais avant que cette horrible vision ne devienne vrai, une main glacée posée sur son épaule arrêta sa chute et le redressa de nouveau, afin qu'il puisse tenir sur les marches.

« Franchement, est-ce que ce petit imbécile a une idée du danger que cause ses sorts ? » Neville entendit marmonner une voix aiguë directement dans son oreille.

Puis la voix dit, plus fort cette fois : « Pastèques ! Attaque ! »

Et Neville, toujours prisonnier du maléfice du Saucisson, pu voir Malfoy, grâce à l'escalier tournant, fuyant tout en esquivant les pastèques qui le chassaient impitoyablement lui et ses acolytes. Plus d'armures Malfoy passait, plus de pastèques commençaient à le poursuivre tout en essayant de le frapper.

« Cela devrait occuper ce petit voyou pendant un certain temps, » commenta la même voix aiguë directement dans l'oreille de Neville.

Alors Neville se retourna avec soin afin qu'il ne perde pas appui de nouveau et pour pouvoir voir son sauveteur.

Son sauveteur portait une redingote et un chapeau melon.

Son sauveteur était également blanc nacré et souriait comme un fou.

Et si Neville avait été en mesure de dire quelque chose à ce moment-là, il n'était pas sûr, s'il aurait eu assez de courage pour s'exclamer plus que « Peeves ! »

« Regardes toi ! Tu ressembles à un jouvenceau juteux. Je me demande si tu as bon goût, » s'exclama l'esprit frappeur en montrant ses dents.

Neville trépida le plus loin possible, toujours saucissonné par le maléfice, alors que le poltergeist rigola.

« Oh, jouvenceau ! Peevesie ne mange pas les jeunes hommes comme toi pour le dîner ! Les voyous par contre..., » le sourire devint sauvage et Neville trépida de nouveau.

La réponse fut un rire clair. Pas le caquetage fou que l'esprit frappeur avait utilisé avant que Neville avait entendu, mais un vrai rire sincère.

« Maintenant, voyons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour toi, jouvenceau, » dit l'esprit frappeur qui sortit une baguette de sa manche. Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent, mais le poltergeist se contenta de sourire et de donner un petit coup de baguette. Le maléfice du Saucisson disparut et Neville se détendit instantanément.

« Merci, » dit-il, avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus. « Euh... n'étiez-vous pas coloré il y a quelques minutes ? Et ne portiez-vous pas quelque chose d'autre ? »

La réponse fut un ricanement fou et soudain, l'esprit frappeur se colora, ses vêtements devenant voyants et étranges.

« Tu aimes mieux Peevesie maintenant ? » caqueta le poltergeist, ses yeux oranges vilainement inclinés, scintillant follement.

« Euh... l'autre aspect ne me dérange pas, » décida finalement de dire Neville. « C'est votre choix d'être comme vous voulez. »

La réponse fut de nouveau un ricanement fou.

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'esprit frappeur. « Peevesie aime le jeune homme ! Tellement bien éduqué ! Tellement timide ! »

Neville pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

Puis, les vêtements du poltergeist changèrent de nouveau en la redingote et le chapeau melon et il devint nacrée.

« Peevesie se cache des autres fantômes, » chuchota Peeves, conspirateur. « Ils cherchent tous un spectre bruyant et coloré quand ils cherchent Peevesie. Ils ne le voient pas s'il leur ressemble ! »

Au moins, Neville était sûr que l'esprit frappeur avait raison.

« Aussi, Peevesie n'a pas aidé le jeune homme, » continua l'esprit frappeur. « Peevesie est une nuisance. Il n'aide personne. »

« Oh, d'accord, » dit Neville, clignant des yeux, surpris. « Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? »

La réponse fut un sourire sauvage.

« Parce que Salazar n'aime pas les brimades. Non, il n'aime pas, pas du tout ! » répondit Peeves « Et Peevesie vise à être un bon remplaçant pour lui ! Oui, il l'est, totalement ! »

« Euh... d'accord, » dit encore Neville, pas trop sûr s'il devait dire au poltergeist qu'il faisait un piètre remplaçant pour un biasé, défenseur des Sang-pur comme Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement décider, une forte exclamation de « Peeves ! » pu être entendue à quelques couloirs de là.

Peeves caqueta encore et se colora tout en se changeant dans ses vêtements voyants et étranges.

« Semblerait que ces voyous soient aller voir Edward pour de l'aide, » murmura-t-il, conspirateur. « Il a toujours été un peu aveugle quand il s'agit de la maison Serpentard. »

« Edward ? » répéta, confus, Neville.

« Prince Edward Lovegood-Ravenwood, mieux connu comme 'Le Baron' ou 'Le Baron Sanglant', » répondit Peeves en souriant. « Et maintenant, je dois fuir. Peevesie respecte Edward après tout ! À la revoyure, mon petit jouvenceau ! »

Puis il partit, volant dans le couloir suivant en caquetant follement.

Et ce fut ce jour-là que l'étrange amitié de Neville avec Peeves commença.

sSsSsSs

La leçon de vol fut également une expérience pour Neville.

Neville n'avait jamais aimé les hauteurs, et être forcé de s'asseoir sur un bâton en bois dans les airs, sonnait horriblement mal à ses oreilles. Malheureusement, sa grand-mère avait insisté – après tout, son père avait été voler et avait été batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis sa troisième année. Sauf que son père n'avait pas été jeté par la fenêtre par l'oncle Algie quand il était qu'un simple enfant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voler sonnait horriblement mal pour Neville.

Il n'était rien, mais un paquet de nerfs.

Bien sûr, cela n'aida pas, quand il s'élança et qu'il perdit instantanément le contrôle de son balai. Que son professeur lui crie de revenir sur terre instantanément ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Et peut-être, peut-être que Neville aurait fini blessé ce jour-là – peut-être avec un os cassé ou deux, ou quelques blessures graves – s'il n'y avait pas eu Salazar Taliesin Haraldr Iacomus Serpentard, mieux connu sous Harry Potter. Ou du moins, Neville devina que c'était lui qui ait fait cela en quelque sorte.

Les faits étant que la voix que Neville entendit dans le vent ressemblait terriblement à celle de l'autre garçon.

« Barrière-projet trente-huit, ordre : guerre de farce de Salazar numéro cent quarante-deux. Cible : Londubat, Gryffondor... »

Le balai de Neville monta en flèche près d'un des murs du château, tandis que Neville s'accrochait toujours, craignant pour sa vie.

« Activation : maintenant ! »

L'instant d'après, Neville fut avalé par le château de Poudlard lui-même. Une bouche géante avec des dents en pierre surgit du mur juste à côté de Neville et le mangea. Le balai de Neville fut écrasé par les pierres qui l'entourèrent subitement. Puis, il glissa le long d'un tube en pierre dans l'obscurité absolue.

Neville émergea à grande vitesse juste derrière la table des enseignants dans la Grande Salle. Comme une balle de ping-pong, il traversa l'air en décrivant une courbe, puis rebondi sur le mur opposé, juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le mur semblait être un lit de plumes, qui le renvoya vers le sol, où Neville eut également un atterrissage en douceur et sécurisé grâce à un véritable lit de plumes qui apparut juste à temps pour son atterrissage. Le lit était également peint en rouge et blanc comme une cible. Neville toucha dans le mille.

Il cligna des yeux et fixa le plafond de la Grande Salle dans la confusion. Directement sur le plafond était en écrit en vert : « Centre. 286 : 167 pour Serpentard ! »

« Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir, » décida Neville lorsque des paillettes vertes et argents commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui. « Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ! »

Au moins, il n'était pas blessé.

Et cette cascade particulière – pas son atterrissage dans la Grande Salle mais le fait d'avoir été manger par le château – changea aussi une autre chose : Neville devint soudainement le héros de Gryffondor. Surtout pour les jumeaux Weasley qui se prosternèrent devant lui – même après leur avoir dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Personne ne le cru.

Même les professeurs avaient du mal à le croire. Albus Dumbledore le convoqua le lendemain dans son bureau. Le professeur était encore vêtu de son tutu – c'était la journée du tutu, après tout – donc Neville eu un moment difficile à décider s'il devait rire ou avoir peur du directeur.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit au sujet de votre soudaine... disparition et réapparition hier ? » lui demanda le directeur.

Neville se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Euh... j'ai marqué pour Serpentard ? » offrit-il finalement, hésitant.

Le directeur cligna des yeux.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-il confus, alors que Neville rougit.

« Rien, professeur, » dit-il. Après cela, il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût lâché.

Alors Neville fit la seule chose qu'il voulait faire depuis hier.

Il traqua Salazar Serpentard – ou Harry Potter, comme tout le monde l'appelait. Neville pensait que si le garçon voulait être appelé 'Salazar', alors Neville l'appellerai 'Salazar'. À chacun ses préférences, après tout.

Il trouva le garçon dans la bibliothèque, suivant Hermione Granger alors que la fille cherchait Merlin-sait-quoi. Les deux portaient des tutus. Celui d'Hermione était jaune avec des petites roses qui ornaient son col, tandis que celui de Salazar était rayé vert-rouge-bleu-jaune avec un serpent en argent enroulé autour de sa hanche.

Alors qu'Hermione était définitivement distraite, Salazar parlait... d'échanger l'absinthe avec l'hellébore dans une potion qui, Neville était sûr, ils ne brasseront pas avant la fin de l'année prochaine ?! Qu'est-ce que, par Merlin, planifiait le garçon ? Comme si ses expériences en cours de potions n'était pas assez à traiter !

« Euh... Salazar... puis-je vous parler un instant ? » demanda finalement Neville. Hermione leva les yeux à cela. « Son nom est Harry, Neville, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'appeler 'Salazar' – même s'il se présente comme tel. »

La réponse fut un sourire de l'autre garçon et une tape sur sa tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas gentille d'utiliser un autre nom que celui que la personne vous a donné quand ils se sont présentés, Miss Hermione, » dit-il en souriant. « Et je pense que 'Salazar' sonne mieux que 'Harry' ! »

Neville décida de rester hors de cette discussion.

« Euh... oui, eh bien... Puis-je vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr, Héritier Londubat, » répondit l'autre garçon et se tourna pour le suivre.

Neville cligna des yeux. Il avait été abordé comme 'l'Héritier Londubat' auparavant – par les vieux Pur-Sang coincés que sa grand-mère préférait rencontrer – mais jamais par un de la jeune génération et définitivement pas par un de ses pairs !

« Euh... Neville est bien, » dit-il finalement. La réponse fut un sourire, mais aussi une courte inclinaison de la tête – une discrète révérence vers Neville.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, mīn hearra, » dit-il. « Ce sera avec plaisir. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sa'zár ou Sa'zu si vous le souhaitez. »

« Euh... je vous remercie, Sa'zu, » répondit Neville, se sentant curieusement coincé dans une des parties de thé de sa grand-mère – manières guindées et tout.

Finalement, il décida d'ignorer ça, et à la place, quitta la bibliothèque avec Salazar à sa suite. Ils allèrent dans la salle de classe abandonnée la plus proche et Neville ferma la porte derrière l'autre garçon.

Le garçon leva un sourcil à cette précaution, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

« Vous souhaitiez me parler, mīn hearra ? » dit-il à la place.

« Ouais, » répondit nerveusement Neville tout en regardant le sol. Puis il rassembla son courage et leva ses yeux dans ceux d'un vert surnaturel qui ornait le visage de l'autre. « Je voulais vous remercier, Sa'zu. »

L'autre leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc, mīn hearra ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour m'avoir secouru lorsque j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balais, » répondit Neville. « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, mais je sais que c'est vous. J'ai entendu votre voix juste avant que je ne sois avalé par le château... et j'ai marqué pour Serpentard ! »

Après avoir entendu son deuxième exclamation, Salazar sourit.

« Ce que vous avez fait, mīn hearra, » dit-il amuser. « Et le centre qui plus est ! »

« Euh... ouais... celui-là, » dit Neville en rougissant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie. Je suis dans votre dette. »

Neville décida d'ajouter la dernière partie après avoir vu les manières guindées de Salazar. Il savait que sa grand-mère aurait insisté sur cette partie si l'un de ses amis avait sauvé Neville.

Le sourire de l'autre garçon disparut.

« C'était l'acte d'un protecteur de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas besoin de reconnaître une dette. Je suis honoré que vous souhaitiez le faire, mais vos sincères remerciements sont plus que suffisant, » répondit finalement Salazar.

« Protecteur ? » Demanda Neville, surpris. L'autre garçon courba juste sa tête.

« Peut-être que je vous le dirais un jour, » dit-il, puis il sourit à nouveau. « Mais avant que je le fasse, vous aurez à battre Miss Hermione en potions. »

Neville gémit.

« Je ne battrai jamais personne en potions ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Alors peut-être que vous devriez revenir avec moi à la bibliothèque et m'aider à distraire Miss Hermione. Elle est beaucoup trop émergé dans son triste sort des scores parfaits ! »

Pendant un instant, Neville hésita, puis il pensa à la tour de Gryffondor et au fait qu'il avait encore oublié le mot de passe.

« Je pourrais aussi bien, » dit-il.

Il eut un après-midi plaisant, avec, il devina, son premier ami humain en la personne de Salazar Potter.

sSsSsSs

Peeves attendait en dehors de la salle commune, le jour suivant, portant une redingote et un chapeau melon.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais réussi à être avalé par le château ? » dit le poltergeist nacrée en souriant. « Dis-m'en plus ! »

Et Neville le fit, parce que Peeves ne jugera pas. Et Peeves le croirait, contrairement à la plupart des Gryffondor, quand il dit qu'il n'a rien fait.

« Tu as entendu une voix activant le piège ? » demanda intéressé Peeves tout en guidant Neville dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

Neville hocha de la tête.

« Ça ressemblait à la voix de... Salazar... Potter, » décida-t-il finalement de dire. « Il a presque reconnu que c'était lui. »

Peeves cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Salazar ? » demanda l'esprit frappeur et Neville haussa les épaules.

« C'est lui qui s'est présenté comme Salazar Talie-quelque-chose Serpentard, même si son vrai nom est Harry Potter, » se défendit-il. « S'il veut être appelé Salazar, qui suis-je pour l'arrêter ? »

La réponse fut un ricanement.

« En effet, jouvenceau ! En effet ! » chanta l'esprit frappeur. « Parle-moi de lui ! »

Et Neville le fit.

Il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur Salazar, mais tout ce qu'il savait, il le partagea.

« Il a également dit que mon sauvetage était l'acte d'un protecteur de Poudlard, » ajouta finalement Neville. « Savez-vous ce qu'il voulait dire ? »

Peeves sourit follement.

« Bien sûr que je sais, jeune homme ! » s'exclama le poltergeist. « Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ? »

Alors Neville regarda Peeves avec espoir.

Peeves siffla juste.

« Vous n'allez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Neville d'un ton abattu.

Peeves sourit juste.

« Est-ce que vous avez demandé quelque chose, jouvenceau ? » chanta l'esprit frappeur.

« Euh... » pendant un instant, Neville hésita, puis il haussa les épaules et demanda. « Qu'est-ce qu'un protecteur de Poudlard ? »

La réponse fut un ricanement.

« Ah ! Jeune ami ! Quelle délicieuse question ! » ricana le poltergeist, et flotta hors de la salle. Neville le suivit précipitamment.

Peeves, pendant ce temps, arracha un portrait d'un des murs. L'occupant, un homme âgé, fixa le spectre.

« Eh bien, » dit Peeves. « Ceci, par exemple, est l'un des protecteurs de Poudlard. » Puis le poltergeist tira la langue au portrait. « Bien sûr, c'est un des mineurs, tout comme les armures et les gargouilles, » et avec ça, il remit le tableau sur le mur – à l'envers et ne se soucia pas du désaccord du portrait.

Neville les yeux – depuis longtemps immunisé des singeries de Peeves – et tourna le tableau de sorte qu'il soit droit. Cela lui donna un autre tour d'injures de l'occupant dudit portrait.

« Les fantômes sont aussi des protecteurs de Poudlard – si tu sais comment les prendre, » continua le poltergeist pendant ce temps. « La même chose vaut pour les pièges et les barrières-systèmes – l'une d'entre-elles t'a sauvé. Si tu sais comment les activer, tu peux pratiquement toutes les activer. »

« Donc... si je répète les mots que j'ai entendu quand j'ai été mangé par le château, je peux activer le piège ? » demanda Neville, intéressé. Ce serait terriblement utile si Malfoy l'accule à nouveau.

« Normalement, oui, » dit l'esprit frappeur. « Mais le piège qui a été activé était une barrière-système. Vous devez être lié dans la barrière-système pour l'utiliser. »

Neville bouda. Puis il resta bouche bée.

« Alors, comment a-t-il fait- »

« Simple. Ton ami est lié dans les barrières, » dit Peeves et peint un smiley jaune sur le bouclier qu'ils passèrent. Neville se contenta de rouler de nouveau ses yeux.

« Rouge ou vert ? » demanda Peeves à ce moment-là.

« Bleu, » répondit Neville, tirant la langue au spectre. Le poltergeist hocha gravement de la tête.

« Bon choix. Rowena détesterait être oubliée, » dit Peeves et peint le bouclier suivant avec un smiley bleu et bronze.

Neville enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez fait complice de vos farces ! »

Peeves haussa juste les épaules. « Si tu te lies d'amitié avec Potty, tu devras t'y habituer, » dit-il.

« Tu penses vraiment que Salazar est lié aux farces ? » Neville regarda fixement son ami avec le doute dans ses yeux. Peeves sourit.

« Peevesie a essayé de remplacer Salazar pendant mille ans. Peevesie sait ce que Salazar fera et ne fera pas ! »

« Je parie que Salazar Serpentard était désespéré avec vous quand il était encore en vie, » marmonna Neville.

Peeves hocha gravement de la tête.

« Oui, il l'était, » déclara l'esprit frappeur. « Et comment il l'était ! Toutes ses règles ! Tout ses 'ne refait plus jamais ça' ! Parfois, je craignais qu'il ne commence à pleurer juste à cause de moi ! »

Neville grogna tout en regardant le poltergeist qui peint un smiley rouge et or sur l'armure suivante, avant de passer à un vert et argent.

« Je parie que vous n'avez pas écouté toutes les règles qu'il vous a donné, » dit-il.

L'esprit frappeur s'arrêta mi-smiley et se tourna vers Neville avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'était moi qui disais les règles et c'est lui qui les brisait, » à cela, Neville tomba presque bouche bée.

« Vous plaisantez ! »

« Nan ! » fut la joyeuse réponse, puis Peeves retourna peindre des smileys sur les armures.

« Mais... ! »

« Je te l'ais dis, j'étais décidé à être un bon remplaçant pour Salazar, » dit l'esprit frappeur d'une façon charmante. « Pas que quelqu'un me croyait à l'époque. Godric et Rowena m'avaient juste dit de 'rester avec les choses que je savais faire, comme la cuisine, la pâtisserie, ou le jardinage'. Eh bien, tu vois ce qu'à fait de bien leurs paroles. Je parie qu'ils le regrettent maintenant. » Puis un sourire malicieux commença à orner le visage de l'esprit frappeur.

« Cela me rappelle, » dit-il. « Je dois trouver Miss Teigne. Il est grand temps qu'elle se coince à nouveau dans une armure. Je n'ai pas fait celle-ci depuis des mois ! »

Neville décida qu'il était temps de fuir avant que son ami ne trouve ce foutu chat. S'il ne le faisait pas, eh bien, il n'aimera définitivement pas les conséquences.

« Euh... je suppose, à plus tard, » dit-il et se retourna. « Je... je dois encore rédiger un essai... oui, un essai pour les potions ! »

Le poltergeist ricana juste et Neville fuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait eu assez de surprises pour aujourd'hui.

sSsSsSs

Au cours des semaines suivantes, l'amitié étrange de Neville avec Salazar Potter commença à croître. L'autre garçon l'enrôlait souvent avec lui pour étudier ou pour d'étranges promenades autour du château ou du parc. Il n'y avait jamais rien de mentionné au sujet des farces – même si les farces dans le château continuaient pendant que les professeurs étaient encore perdus sur comment enlever la malédiction sur la Grande Salle ou leurs salles de classes. Neville avait même vu un étranger qui était venu au château pour regarder les farces pour rendre service au directeur. Il était parti avec un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

Et puis ce fut Halloween.

Neville n'était pas là lui-même pour l'incident du troll – mais il était définitivement là pour la suite. Eh bien, pour être honnête, il était aussi là pour l'incident du troll. Actuellement, il avait atteint les toilettes en même temps que Salazar – mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir au troll, Salazar l'avait saisi et l'avait fourré dans l'une des armures de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Restez là, » déclara l'autre garçon. Sa voix était froide et ses yeux durs. « Vous n'avez aucune chance contre un troll et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un autre enfant. »

Et avec ça, Salazar se retourna, entra dans les toilettes et lança un sort au troll sans même dire un mot.

Le troll trébucha.

L'instant d'après, un autre sort le toucha – et subitement, au grand étonnement de Neville, il commença à faire des claquettes. Puis la voix d'Hermione Granger emplit l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle, hystérique.

Salazar haussa innocemment des épaules.

« Il a enfreint la règle vingt-sept sur la manière de traiter les menaces pendant l'école, » répondit de nulle part une autre voix, plus grave.

Et puis Salazar et son chapeau rentrèrent dans une sorte dispute – du moins jusqu'à ce que Salazar recourt aux menaces : « Tais-toi, _gúþwine_ ,ou je te ramène dans la Chambre pour des 'vacances'. »

Pendant un moment, il eut un silence, puis Neville entendit un soupir.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit la voix du chapeau. « Je me tais ! Et maintenant fais disparaître cette créature de l'école avant que les enseignants ne le trouve ! »

À ce moment-là, les enseignants entrèrent dans les toilettes et s'arrêtèrent sur le champ après la porte. Tous regardèrent évidement le troll qui dansait.

« Trop tard, _gúþwine_ , » Neville entendit l'exclamation amusée de son ami. « Penses-tu qu'ils me le laisseraient si je leur demandais gentiment ? »

La réponse vint de McGonagall cette fois.

« M. Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et Neville était sûr que le chapeau avait dit aussi quelque chose, que Neville ne put malheureusement pas entendre à cause des exclamations du reste des professeurs.

« Détention, M. Potter ! » ricana Rogue.

« C... comment p... pouvez-vous m... même pe... penser à... quel... quelque chose co... comme ça, M... M. Potter ! » ajouta Quirrell à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Salazar à ce moment-là. « Il fait des claquettes après tout ! Personne n'a jamais vu de troll faire des claquettes jusqu'à aujourd'hui – donc, pourquoi je n'aurais pas envie de le garder ? »

« Parce que c'est ainsi, M. Potter ! » dit à ce moment-là McGonagall. « Ce que vous avez fait était imprudent ! Vous aurez pu être tué ! »

« Par un troll qui fait des claquettes ? » demanda, incrédule, Salazar.

McGonagall regarda, troublée, le troll.

« Eh bien, vous ne saviez pas qu'il allait faire des claquettes quand vous arriverez ici, donc - »

« Savez-vous qui a jeté le sort sur le troll pour le forcer à agir d'une telle façon, M. Potter ? » Demanda Rogue à ce moment-là.

« Euh... non... aucune idée. Est-ce le sort est dangereux ? Va-t-il se briser bientôt ? Ou est-ce contagieux ? » Salazar répondit avec une voix tellement sincère et apeurée, que Neville s'étouffa presque dans son propre rire contenu. Si Neville ne savait pas qui l'avait fait, il ne soupçonnerait pas du tout Salazar après une exclamation aussi innocente.

« Nous allons voir, M. Potter. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous étiez là en premier lieu, » dit McGonagall, fixant le troll nerveusement.

Salazar haussa les épaules.

« Je cherchais Hermione. J'ai entendu dire que Ronald Weasley avait des choses qui lui avaient fait mal lors du festin, alors je suis parti pour la retrouver – c'est mon amie, après tout. Je ne pensais pas trouver un troll en train de faire des claquettes avec elle dans les toilettes ! » dit-il sincèrement, et Neville se demanda si c'était la vérité. Cela se pourrait, mais cependant, Salazar manquait souvent les repas dans la Grande Salle ou disparaissait pendant des heures sans que personne ne sache où il était. Même les Gryffondor étaient au courant de ses disparitions – et cela en disait long sur eux, puisque les nouvelles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ne voyageaient pas vite.

« Très bien, M. Potter, » dit McGonagall en soupirant. « Quinze points en moins pour Serpentard pour se mettre en danger. Je promets aussi que je parlerai à Mr Weasley. Et maintenant, dépêchez-vous de retourner à votre dortoir. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Êtes-vous blessé, Miss Granger ? » Neville devina qu'Hermione avait dû secouer la tête, parce que McGonagall reprit immédiatement. « Alors retournez à votre dortoir aussi, s'il vous plaît. »

Et puis Hermione et Salazar sortirent des toilettes.

Salazar retourna immédiatement à l'armure où Neville était pris au piège – Neville n'avait aucune idée de comment Salazar avait accompli cet exploit – et posa sa main dessus. L'instant d'après, Neville atterrit sur les mains et les genoux devant l'armure dans laquelle il était piégé.

« Je suppose que vous avez encore besoin d'apprendre comment sortir d'elle élégamment, » commenta Salazar, et l'aida à se relevait. « Bien, allez, les enfants ! Retournons à votre dortoir ! »

« Euh... Salazar – vous n'êtes pas plus vieux que nous, » dit Hermione. Salazar se contenta de sourire.

« Le corps peut-être – mais en âge mental, il y a des années entre nous ! » puis il leva son nez en l'air. Neville se moqua.

« Je peux voir ça, » dit-il et Salazar sourit.

« Cela me rappelle ! » chanta-t-il et tournoya une fois. « Vingt points à Serpentard pour faire faire des claquettes à un troll ! »

« Vraiment, Sa'zu ? Tu te donnes des points pour un troll faisant des claquettes ? » s'exclama le chapeau à cela.

« Eh bien, as-tu entendu parler de quelqu'un qui est parvenu à percer la peau d'un troll et à lui faire faire des claquettes ? »

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence. Puis le chapeau soupira.

« Point pris, » dit-il. « Je suppose que les points sont valides. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Salazar en souriant et en tournoyant à nouveau. « Je suppose, je devrais dire aussi : dix points à Gryffondor pour survivre à un troll en première année - »

« Définitivement correct, celui-là, » dit le chapeau gravement.

« Et dix autres points pour m'avoir écouté et être resté à sa place jusqu'à ce que le danger soit... coincé à faire des claquettes, » ajouta Salazar.

Hermione renifla.

« Tu ne peux pas donner ou prendre des points, Harry, » dit-elle. « Tu es un élève ! »

Salazar sourit juste et tournoya à nouveau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Hermione. Normalement, je ne donne ou ne prends pas de points. Cette fois, cela devait être fait. Ses professeurs ne savent pas combien il est difficile de faire passer ce sort, après tout ! »

Hermione leva les yeux et Neville étouffa un autre rire.

« Je parie qu'ils ne savent pas, » dit-il – et puis leur discussion porta sur des choses plus banales jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Souffle de dragon, » déclara Salazar. Puis il sourit. « Bien, je vous laisse ici ! Bye ! » Et l'instant d'après, Neville vit Salazar tourner à l'angle et être hors de vue.

« Mais... comment a-t-il pu nous conduire ici ? » dit Hermione troublé, en regardant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Il ne devrait pas savoir où se trouve la tour Gryffondor ! Et il ne devrait définitivement pas connaître notre mot de passe ! »

Neville haussa juste les épaules et entra dans la salle commune. Il avait eut assez de mystère et d'aventure pour aujourd'hui sans avoir à essayer à déchiffrer les connaissances de Salazar à propos de la tour de Gryffondor.

sSsSsSs

Et cela ramena Neville à son interlocuteur – un poltergeist qui était juste sur le point de dévisser un candélabre sur les murs.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous même pas choqué par ce que je vous dis ? Je veux dire – même si vous dîtes que c'est typique de Salazar, ça ne peut pas être totalement normal ? » dit-il.

« Comme je l'ai dit. Nous parlons de Salazar – cela devrait tout te dire, » répondit le poltergeist en haussant les épaules, tout en fourrant une banane dans chaque trou vide de bougie et desserré du candélabre. Neville se demanda comment les bananes pouvaient avoir la même forme, puis il se souvient que Peeves avait une baguette et pouvait manifestement faire de la magie.

« Et vos commentaires sur Godric ? » demanda Neville.

L'esprit frappeur haussa les épaules.

« Godric est Godric. Je parie qu'il a été enroulé dans tout ce bazar par Salazar comme toujours. Ses deux-là ne peuvent pas vraiment vivre sans l'autre, je dirais. Bien sûr, Godric nie tout, mais c'est Godric pour vous, » dit le poltergeist.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, » dit Neville tout en suivant son ami sur le candélabre suivant. « Et Salazar n'est pas le même Salazar que vous avez rencontré, Peeves. Il s'appelle lui-même Salazar parce que tout le monde siffle 'Serpentard' dans son dos. »

L'esprit frappeur renifla.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Vraiment ? Et tu l'as cru ? » dit le spectre, incrédule.

Neville leva les yeux.

« Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Ils sont un seul et même. Salazar Serpentard à juste décidait de se réveiller des morts et de jouer Harry Potter. Définitivement crédible, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« C'est ce que je pensais,' fut la seule réponse de Peeves. « Mystère résolu. Et maintenant, aide-moi avec ce candélabre. »

Neville renifla.

« Oubliez ça, Peeves, » dit-il. « Je vais aller à la bibliothèque et voir si Salazar est là. Je ne vais certainement pas me laissait embrigader dans vos plans ! »

Peeves sourit.

« Dis-lui que Peevesie dit bonjour et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas maudire l'infirmerie, ou je lui montre pourquoi je ne suis pas un fantôme mais un poltergeist depuis plus cinq cents ans, » dit le spectre. « Oh... et dis-lui que je veux des biscuits. Il sait lesquels. Je n'en ai plus eu après qu'il fut parti. »

Neville se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Bien sûr, je lui dirais juste pour le voir bouche bée devant moi, » répondit-il. « Ça devrait être drôle. » Et avec ça, il partit à la recherche de son autre ami fou. Mais, Neville supposa qu'il ne devait pas être trop amer. Après tout, ils _étaient_ ses amis – même s'ils étaient fous.

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 _ **Explication :**_

 _Hit is ārweorþ þē tō mētenne, mīn hearra –_ c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, mon seigneur.

 _mīn hearra –_ mon seigneur

 _Gúþwine – vieil anglais pour 'camarade de guerre'_

 **sSs**

 _Donc, voilà pour aujourd'hui._

 _ **À propos de Peeves :**_

 _Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas votre poltergeist habituel. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait trop agir hors canon, j'ai essayé, croyez-moi mais il semble avoir son propre caractère après tout !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Peeves : oui, il est bizarre. Et oui, il sait beaucoup de choses. Il y a une raison pour ça – peut-être avez-vous deviné ?_

 _Désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps. Dernière année de collège et autre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin du temps pour mettre à jour. Je déteste définitivement la vie réelle TT. Enfin, le chapitre est assez long cette fois et j'ai été tenté de le diviser. Je ne l'ai pas fait, donc vous avez eut à attendre plus longtemps. XP J'espère que vous avez aimé le fait j'ai décidée de poster Neville en une seule fois. XD_

 _Eh bien, jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Ebenbild_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Après une longue absence (plus d'un an !), je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour) !**

 **Le pourquoi du comment pour cette longue absence on me demande ? Simple : LA VIE ! (Voilà~ !)**

 **Sinon, deux choses :**

 **\- Je recherche une bêta-lectrice/un bêta-lecteur pour corriger les fics que je traduis (Faut dire que j'ai plus donner de signe de vie pendant plus d'un an, donc je serais pas étonner qu'elles me fassent la tête (JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! ))**

 **\- Est-ce que vous voulez un rythme de parution plus rapide ?**

 **Si oui, y a-t-il des gens intéressaient pour me filer un coup de main ?**

 **Si non, préférez-vous que je me concentre juste sur une (deux grand max) traduction ? Lesquelles dans ce cas ?**

 **Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre contient de nouvelles informations… très, très intéressantes… Kukuku !**

 **Allez ! Réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Cassie : Surprise ! Je suis de retour** **. Pour les points de vue, je pense que celui-ci, le suivant et les prochains vont être définitivement à ton goût (du moins je l'espère). Et Peeves va nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Sally.**

 **Pour le blabla habituel :** _RIEN_ **n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Why to Sort a Student is a Horrible Job appartient à Ebenbild. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _HP ne m'appartient pas, juste l'idée que j'ai utilisée sur les personnages... tout ce qui est reconnaissable est à Rowling._

 _ **Information :**_ _AU-Répartition, prend place dans HP1. Réincarnation-fic !_

 _ **À propos de Peeves :**_ _Certains d'entre vous ont des idées très intéressantes pour lui et j'ai été tenté de changer mes plans pour lui juste pour suivre vos idées... mais bon, je suppose que j'ai depuis longtemps décidé qui sera mon Peeves, donc cela n'arrivera pas. Au lieu de cela, je pourrais donner quelques indices pour l'instant, mais il vous faudra attendre la réponse finale._

 _MERCI pour vos suppositions. Non, je ne dirais pas qui de vous a raison. XD Vous verrez dans le futur. Jusque-là, vous aurez toujours à deviner, désolé. XD_

 _ **AVERTISSEMENT :**_ _changement de rating ! J'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'ajouter un peu de sérieux à cette histoire – juste un peu. Je prévois de garder en majorité de l'humour mais j'ai besoin de plus sérieux pour continuer mon intrigue._

 _Pour tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des idées pour les farces :_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 **WHY TO SORT A STUDENT IS A HORRIBLE JOB**

 **CAS D'UN ÉLÈVE – LA COLLABORATION**

 **sSs**

« Vous savez, mon oncle, peut-être devriez-vous y aller un peu plus doucement avec eux... »

« Plus doucement ? Ce sont des Serpentard. Ils ne respectent pas les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir ! »

« Oui, eh bien... mais ils sont aussi des enfants – les effrayer à mort - »

« Était exactement ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début ! »

« Oncle Salazar... »

« Non ! Si tu ne me crois pas, va le lire à la bibliothèque. Je pense qu'il y a un livre sur Poudlard quelque part... »

« L'Histoire de Poudlard. »

« Tu vois - »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

Silence.

« Ah, eh bien... c'était il y a mille ans après tout - »

« Ce n'est pas - »

« Oh, silence toi ! Je sais exactement ce que je fais ! »

« Oncle... »

« Non ! Ma maison, mes règles. Allez, va voir tes propres élèves et élève-les comme tu veux qu'ils soient – ou remplace tes mères. Qui sait mais ils en ont besoin, R'ena à toujours était trop préoccupé pour s'occuper d'eux comme elle le devait ! »

« Ils ne sont plus les élèves de ma mère, oncle ! Et ils ne sont plus à vous non plus ! Vous n'auriez pas- »

Cette fois, une troisième voix interrompue. « Oh, ferme-là, Lena. Il a raison. C'est sa décision ! Et même si ce ne l'était pas – ce qui est fait, est fait. » Ce fut le Choixpeau.

« Et ils ont finalement compris ma position, » ajouta Salazar avec un sourire en coin. « Dans l'ensemble, cela en valait la peine. »

La réponse fut un soupir.

« Et je croyais que vous aviez cessé d'être un Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelque temps... »

Le Choixpeau se mit à rire.

« Perdre ton corps a aidé à perdre l'esprit aussi, hein, Lena ? Ou as-tu en quelque sorte oubliée que le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a toujours été un Seigneur des Ténèbres – farceur ou non ? »

« Mais il n'a jamais été un Seigneur des Ténèbres devant les élèves - »

« Eh bien, il est un élève maintenant. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre de lui qu'il applique les mêmes règles qu'à l'époque... »

La réponse fut un soupir exaspéré.

« Cela va causer des ravages dans l'école... »

Cette fois, le Choixpeau renifla.

« Cela n'a rien de nouveau, Lena. Il a toujours causé du chaos – Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas. »

Et son adversaire ne pouvait même pas objecter à ça.

« Au moins, il est à Serpentard cette fois-ci... »

La réponse fut une moue de l'objet de leur conservation.

« Et c'est la faute à Godric. Je voulais être un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle ! »

La réponse fut une exclamation d'horreur. « Merlin aie pitié ! Poudlard aurait été détruite dans la semaine si cela été arrivé, mon oncle ! »

Curieusement, ni Salazar, ni le Choixpeau n'objectèrent à cette observation particulière...

sSsSsSs

La maison Serpentard avait toujours été la maison la plus hiérarchisée de Poudlard. Il était normal dans cette maison que plus vous étiez doué et, plus vous étiez vieux, plus vous seriez élevé dans les rangs. Les élèves de la maison de Serpentard étaient simplement formés de cette manière.

Si vous étiez nouveau, vous auriez du mal à lutter contre les élèves plus âgés, alors vous leur cédé jusqu'à ce que vous soyez vous-même plus vieux. C'était quelque chose que tous les Serpentard apprenaient à accepter en quelques semaines. Même si vous étiez le chef de votre année, aussi longtemps qu'il y avait des années supérieures, vous auriez toujours des supérieurs.

Bien sûr, ici et là un intrus existerait.

Certains élèves étaient tout simplement trop gentille pour Serpentard et à cause de cela, restait en bas de la maison toutes leurs années à Poudlard. D'autres étaient incapables de construire les connexions appropriées pour avancer plus haut, ou n'avait pas assez de puissance pour gagner les combats de pouvoirs au sein de la maison. Certains étaient même tout simplement trop paresseux pour essayer de s'élever, ou ils étaient incapables de s'intégrer réellement dans la maison, et à cause de cela finissait au fond.

D'autres à la place avancées en quelques années inhabituelles au sommet absolu de Serpentard. Ceux-là finissaient reines ou rois incontestés de Serpentard, incontestable en raison de leur puissance, leurs connexions ou leur cruauté.

C'était Serpentard.

C'était normal.

Marcus Flint avait toujours pensé que ça resterait ainsi toutes les années où il resterait à Poudlard – mais vint alors Potter.

La première chose qui était différente avec le garçon, Marcus le découvrit le jour où le garçon fut réparti à Serpentard.

Potter s'était assis à leur table après avoir donné une courte révérence vers Theodore Nott et embrasser la main de Daphné Greengrass et celle de Tracy Davis.

Contrairement aux autres premières années, le garçon était étrangement rigide sur les bonnes manières, en prenant toujours soin sur la manière d'abordé les autres élèves, toujours assis droit et en parlant d'un ton mesuré.

Donc, la première impression d'Harry Potter était une contradiction. Potter était un sang-mêlé connu, mais en même temps, il avait été clairement entraîné pour être encore plus formelle qu'un garçon sang-pur de son âge se comporterait.

Puis le festin pris fin et Marcus eu un autre aperçut sur la personnalité de Potter.

Ils avaient emmené les premières années dans leur salle commune et Potter avait immédiatement disparu dans ses ombres.

Contrairement aux autres premières années, qui essayaient de trouver leur place dans leur nouvelle maison, Potter observait.

Il continua même a observé lorsque leur directeur de maison entra.

Ce fut l'entrée de leur directeur qui annonça à Marcus Flint que les choses seront différentes dans la maison des serpents.

Severus Rogue, un homme qui favorisait normalement les Serpentard, était entré et s'était moquait de Potter avec mépris.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, Serpentard sera votre famille, » dit Rogue, ses yeux noirs insondables se tournant vers Potter. « Et comme dans toutes les familles à proprement dit, il y aura des règles que certains d'entre vous pourrez trouver difficile à suivre. » Marcus et beaucoup d'autres avaient suivi le regard de Rogue vers le première année de Serpentard inconscient qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous pourrez avoir du mal à accepter leur nouvelle place au bas de la hiérarchie, » à nouveau, les yeux de Rogue glissèrent vers Potter. « Alors que d'autres, qui connaissent un comportement exemplaire se hisseront vers le sommet - » cette fois, il se tourna vers le garçon Malfoy. « - Donc je ne le dirais qu'une fois : votre place dans Serpentard n'aura rien à voir avec votre... _célébrité_... dans le monde extérieur - » encore un regard vers Potter. « - Ici, vous serez uniquement jugé sur vos compétences, qu'ils soient insignifiants et inutile de mentionner, ou tout simplement pas encore poli. » A cela, il se tourna vers les autres premières années.

Néanmoins, les intentions de Rogue étaient claires.

Potter n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Il était peut-être réparti dans leur maison, il portait peut-être leurs couleurs, mais il ne sera pas l'un d'entre eux.

Même les premières années semblèrent comprendre le message – enfin, tous les premières années sauf celui qui avait été répudié par eux.

Et cela continua – aucun ne questionnant pourquoi Rogue avait autant l'intention de rejeter ce garçon en particulier.

sSsSsSs

Peut-être, Marcus n'aurait jamais repensé à la répudiation du garçon Potter, s'il n'y avait pas eu le lendemain matin. Après tout, le garçon avait semblé être inconscient – et un Serpentard qui ne voit pas qu'il a été éjecté, n'était pas un Serpentard. Comme cela est arrivé, ce sera à cause du lendemain matin que Marcus Flint commencera à accorder plus d'attention au Serpentard qui n'était pas considéré comme l'un d'entre eux.

Le matin après la répartition, le garçon était assis où les étudiants des plus hauts rangs de Serpentard avaient leurs places.

Bien sûr, Marcus et ses amis, qui faisaient partie de ses Serpentard de plus hauts rangs, n'étaient absolument pas ravi quand ils arrivèrent à la table et virent qu'un première année occuper leurs sièges.

« Hé, Potter, » avait dit Marcus, agacé. « N'as-tu pas écouté hier quand Rogue nous a expliqué les règles de Serpentard ? »

À cela, le jeune garçon se retourna et le regarda.

« Parlez-vous de ce discours fortement objectif, rempli d'insultes à mon encontre, Maître Flint ? » Répondit le garçon avec un sourcil levé, avant de prendre un peu de toast et d'œuf pour remplir son assiette. « un événement fortement offensant, si vous me demandez. »

Marcus cligna des yeux à cette surprise.

Le garçon n'avait pas tort en soi. Leur directeur de maison avait peut-être expliqué les règles comme toujours, mais contrairement aux dernières années, à chaque fois qu'il avait parlé de les briser et d'être incapable de les comprendre – même à chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé une insulte – l'homme avait regardé Potter. Et Potter avait manifestement remarqué, même s'il avait semblé à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris les implications vers lui.

« Exactement ce discours, Potter, » opta finalement Marcus.

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que j'ai écouté, » dit-il en étalent du beurre sur son toast. « Il aurait été hautement impossible de ne pas s'assurer que je sache les règles de la maison... surtout si je prévois de les briser – ne trouvez-vous pas, aussi, Maître Flint ? »

C'était, pensa alors Marcus, définitivement une étrange explication à entendre. Cependant, leur directeur de maison avait constamment laissé entendre que Potter serait incapable de comprendre les règles. Peut-être que l'homme avait raison... ou peut-être que le garçon avait décidé de protester contre son traitement en faisant exactement ce que leur professeur avait laissé entendre qu'il allait faire...

« La maison Serpentard, Potter, est basé sur ces règles, » opta finalement Marcus. « Il y aura beaucoup de monde mécontents si tu oses les briser. » Et avec cela, il regarda ostensiblement sa place – la place où Potter était actuellement assis.

Le garçon étala de la marmelade sur son toast, puis pris une bouchée, apparemment inconscient des regards de Marcus.

« Se sentir mécontent ne les aidera pas, Maître Flint, » dit-il à la place. « Mais bon, je suppose qu'ils ont le bon âge pour apprendre à faire face à la déception. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Marcus s'approfondit à ce sujet.

« Tu devrais trouver un autre endroit pour t'asseoir, Potter, » chuchota précipitamment un des années inférieurs – un deuxième ou troisième année – à Potter à ce moment. Il était juste à temps pour empêcher Marcus de sortir de ses gonds et de défier le première année à un duel de sorte que l'impertinent morveux apprendrait à ne jamais chercher ses aînés.

Le garçon Potter leva les yeux à cela et vers celui qui lui avait dit de changer de place.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda perplexe Potter. « J'aime m'asseoir ici. »

Et pendant une seconde, Marcus pensa que Potter ne savait vraiment pas – mais alors, Potter se retourna et un regard amusé rencontra le sien.

« C'est un siège confortable, ne trouvez-vous pas, aussi, Maître Flint ? »

Puis, délibérément lentement, Potter mangea le reste de son toast et de ses œufs, avant de se lever et de laisser la place. Il s'inclina légèrement vers Marcus et ses amis, puis partit avec raideur : « Puisse votre matinée être béni, Maître Flint. »

Et Marcus se demanda comment Potter pouvait être en même temps extrêmement formel et à la manière d'un seigneur, bien se comporter tout en brisant délibérément plusieurs règles de Serpentard. C'était une étrange combinaison – ce sera le début de plusieurs rencontres étranges entre Marcus et Potter. Ces rencontres allèrent si loin, que seulement trois semaines plus tard, Marcus s'était résigné à défier Potter verbalement à chaque petit-déjeuner. Il semblait que le garçon s'était vraiment entiché de la place de Marcus à table...

Et ce fut bientôt quelque chose que les autres années supérieures remarquèrent aussi. Bien sûr, les farces qui se produisaient les avaient distraits pendant un certain temps, mais bientôt Marcus avait plus de personnes qui le défiait pour sa place dans la hiérarchie de Serpentard qu'auparavant. Il semblait que le fait que Potter puisse lui échapper quotidiennement avait détruit une partie de la réputation de Marcus – du moins jusqu'à la fin de septembre.

sSsSsSs

À la fin de septembre, Marcus se réveilla en se sentant malade.

Cependant, il supposa que c'était simplement un rhume et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner comme toujours avant de se diriger vers les cours. Les classes se déroulèrent bien, même si Marcus se sentait un peu malade et rapidement la journée prit fin et Marcus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs.

C'est alors que c'est arrivé.

Deux étudiants de rang inférieur de la même année que Marcus l'encadrèrent soudainement dans le couloir de la bibliothèque avant de le forcer à changer son chemin pour l'une des salles de classe inutilisées.

Marcus sut instantanément ce qu'ils prévoyaient : un discret défi pour sa position dans la maison Serpentard – pas tout à fait légale, mais pas illégal non plus.

Et Marcus, puisqu'il n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie, ne pouvait pas dire non.

Marcus se maudit intérieurement à cela.

Il n'avait pas la force de battre un challenger à ce moment – c'était un moyen sûr de perdre cette position qu'il avait travaillée depuis sa première année. S'il n'avait pas été malade, il n'aurait eu aucun problème et si Potter n'avait pas utilisé en permanence le siège de Marcus au petit-déjeuner, il n'aurait eu aucun problème.

Mais comme cela était maintenant...

Marcus devina qu'il devait prier pour qu'un miracle le sauve.

Le miracle se produit – juste pas de la manière que Marcus pensa que se serait.

« Oh... des petits Serpentard sur le point de briser les règles, » jailli soudainement une voix et puis Peeves apparu pas très loin de Marcus, traversant le mur d'une autre salle de classe inutilisée. « Peevesie est tellement heureux de voir certains enfants plus turbulents ! Quels plans ont les petits Serpentard ? Colorer les étages pour embêter Rusard ? Lancer de craie ? »

Une lueur maniaque entra dans les yeux dans les yeux du poltergeist à cela.

« Duel ? » A ce mot, le poltergeist s'étira et la lueur monta en intensité. « Oh... Peevesie va regarder ! Peevesie adorera regarder ! »

« Ce que nous faisons ne te concerne pas, Peeves ! » grogna l'un des deux autres Serpentard à cela. « Va causer tes problèmes ailleurs. Ceci concerne la maison de Serpentard ! »

Le soudain sourire malicieux du poltergeist n'était certainement pas rassurant pour Marcus.

« Mais Peevesie adore regarder une bonne farce ! » S'exclama Peeves tout en montrant ses dents d'une manière presque sauvage. « Et Peevesie peut sentir une bonne farce de partout ! »

L'autre des deux challengers de Marcus se moqua à cela.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-il. « Tant que tu n'interfères pas. Si tu le fais, nous irons le dire au Baron ! »

Le sourire sur le visage du poltergeist ne diminua pas.

« Peevesie ne fera rien, » s'exclama le spectre. « Eddy n'aura pas à intervenir pour garder Peevesie sur le bon chemin ! »

Marcus devina que le spectre parlait du Baron Sanglant quand il parlait de « Eddy ».

Les autres Serpentard semblèrent comprendre cela aussi, puisque qu'après avoir ricané de Peeves pour une seconde fois, ils se retournèrent vers Marcus.

« Eh bien, Flint, » dit l'un d'entre eux en souriant. « Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls... Moi, Rufus Amicus Carrow te défie, Marcus Sebastian Flint, à un duel pour ta place dans la hiérarchie de la maison Serpentard. Est-ce que tu acceptes ou déclares forfait ? »

Ça y est.

Les mots redoutés.

Marcus soupira.

« J'accepte, » dit-il. Et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il avait déclaré forfait, il n'aurait pas seulement perdu sa position actuelle dans la maison Serpentard, mais il aurait fini tout en bas de l'intégralité de la hiérarchie.

Le sourire sauvage de l'autre Serpentard et de son témoin ne rassura pas du tout Marcus.

Puis Carrow brandit sa baguette et avant que l'esprit embrumé de Marcus puisse même penser à faire le même chose, un sort est jeté dans sa direction.

L'instant suivant, Carrow était jeté contre le mur opposé – portant un masque de clown moldu tandis que son tutu se transformait en un de couleurs vives et surtout, discordantes.

Où il rencontra le mur, une tache énorme de couleur violet vif resta.

Peeves éclata de rire.

Le deuxième Serpentard se tourna vers Peeves à cela, plissant ses yeux.

« Tu as promis de ne rien faire, sale nuisance ! »

« Oh ! Mais Peevesie n'a rien fait ! » chantonna le poltergeist à cela avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. « Peevesie n'oserait jamais interférer avec de grandes farces comme ça ! Jamais ! Jamais ! »

Carrow plissa les yeux à cela, puis il sembla arrivait à la conclusion que c'était Marcus qui l'avait fait.

Il brandit sa baguette vers l'autre Serpentard et jeta un autre sort.

Marcus ne pouvait que regarder l'élève de rang inférieur être de nouveau jeté contre le mur, les couleurs de ses vêtements devenant encore plus hideuses tout en laissant une tache de couleur vert vomi.

Cela fit éclatait de rire Peeves de nouveau.

« Peevesie adore ça ! » chanta le poltergeist. « Peut-être que l'idiot numéro deux de Serpentard veux essayer aussi ? » Cela sonnait curieusement plein d'espoir...

Marcus fixa juste, son esprit ne parvenant pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que - » parvient-il finalement à prononcer. Il ne put prononcer plus puisque l'autre Serpentard sortit sa baguette et essaya de lui jeter un sort aussi – juste pour échouer aussi spectaculairement que Carrow tout en peignant une partie du mur en un beau jaune soleil.

Heureusement, Peeves répondu à la question même s'il n'avait pas fini.

« Tu es actuellement en duel avec un autre Serpentard, » ricana le poltergeist. « Il est toujours agréable de voir le travail de mon idole pour protéger les protocoles de Serpentard. »

Puis le poltergeist montra ses dents.

« S'il te plaît, ne brandit pas ta baguette et accepte le défi. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de regarder la malédiction faire ses conséquences sur les transgresseurs, ne trouves-tu pas aussi ? »

Et ce fut le jour où Marcus commença à soupçonner que tous les faits en histoire n'étaient pas forcément vrais. C'est aussi le jour où ses défis commencèrent à diminuer. D'une certaine manière, ceux qui le défier et lui jeter un sort alors qu'il n'avait pas brandi sa baguette, finissait dans des conditions les plus intéressantes d'une certaine manière, Peeves semblait toujours savoir quand le chercher pour une place au premier rang et même l'augmentation de plus de Serpentard piégeaient après l'avoir défié les firent le laisser tranquille en quelque sorte. Il semblerait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient risquer de se balader maquiller comme un clown pendant une semaine ou plus...

Juste une chose restait de ses épisodes qui dérangeaient Marcus.

Peeves avait dit qu'il était « en duel » avec quelqu'un d'autre – mais le seul qui l'avait défié sans duel était Potter...

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était en duel avec un première année de Serpentard ?!

Marcus aurait essayé de se libérer de ce duel – s'il n'avait pas été témoin de ça même pas une semaine plus tard...

sSsSsSs

C'était un vendredi soir et Potter, comme d'habitude ne se trouvait nulle part, même à proximité de la salle commune. Au lieu de cela, Marcus le vit assis dans une alcôve près de la bibliothèque, en train de lire. Ce n'était pas une activité inhabituelle pour le Serpentard mal réparti, donc Marcus n'aurait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter, ou de même de jeter un coup d'œil à l'enfant, si le garçon n'avait pas parlé juste quand Marcus l'avait passé.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, » dit le garçon et Marcusse retourna, pensant que le garçon lui avait parlé – juste pour voir que le garçon ne le regardait même pas. Au lieu de cela, Potter regardait quatre filles de quatrième année de Serdaigle qui avait acculé un première année de Serpentard.

Theodore Nott, reconnu Marcus.

Et peut-être que Marcus serait intervenu alors, puisque le garçon était l'un d'entre eux, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser, Potter s'était déjà levé et avait marché entre les quatre Serdaigle et le Serpentard.

« Arrêtez ça, » répéta-t-il et Marcus ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix aussi soudainement glacial que tranchante.

Une des Serdaigle – Cho Chang, était son nom, si Marcus se souvenait bien – se moqua du garçon Potter.

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'on est effrayé d'un sale, petit Serpentard comme toi ? » demanda son amie.

Potter leva un sourcil.

« Peur, non, » dit-il. « Du moins, tant que vous ne me provoquez pas plus. »

Cette fois, Cho Chang pris la parole. « Et que feras-tu si nous le faisons ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre une seule de nous – et nous sommes quatre. »

Le visage de Potter était un masque inexpressif.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir, » répondit-il alors.

Les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire à cela.

« Tu es un première année, petit Serpentard – que peux-tu faire ? » dit l'une d'entre elles. « Nous jeter des étincelles ? »

Et puis, avant même que Potter ne puisse sortir sa baguette, une autre Serdaigle lança un _Expelliarmus_ sur lui et lui prit.

Potter regarda juste sa baguette, puis le visage des Serdaigle, mais quand Cho Chang pris son sac avec un sourire mauvais, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux.

Les yeux normalement verts clairs s'éclairèrent avec des flammes d'argent, consumant la pupille comme l'iris.

Marcus n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un changement comme ça.

Puis, l'un des autres Serdaigle déchira le sac de Potter – et subitement le couloir fut jeté dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Seuls les yeux curieusement argentés de Potter pouvaient être vu, leurs regards effrayants, promettant un châtiment douloureux.

Marcus ne pouvait actuellement pas voir, ce qui se passait, mais il pouvait très bien entendre les cris de terreur des Serdaigle.

Puis la lumière revint.

Les Serdaigle n'avaient pas l'air en forme mais leurs comportements avait totalement changé. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de peur et ils s'éloignaient du gamin de onze ans avec la même méfiance qu'ils montraient normalement à Rogue.

« Ma baguette et mon sac, » dit le garçon Potter, sa voix inexpressive.

Une des Serdaigle se prosterna et répara le sac avant de le lui remettre avec la baguette tout en essayant en même temps de garder désespérément ses distances.

Potter les pris de ses mains, ses yeux toujours brillant avec des flammes d'argents.

« La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil avec vous, » dit-il aux étudiantes plus âgées. « Continuez vos brimades et je vous ferais arrêter de force. Croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas mon idée de punition. »

La réponse fut une courte réponse d'une des têtes de Serdaigle. Puis elles fuirent.

Potter se tourna plutôt vers Theodore Nott.

« Dites-moi si elles essayaient de nouveau, » dit-il froidement. « Je ne tolère pas les brimades. Si les professeurs ne l'empêchent pas – je le ferai. »

Et avec ça, Potter retourna dans son alcôve et son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'instant.

Ce fut le jour où Marcus commença à penser que peut-être – juste peut-être – Potter était plus ce qu'il n'y paraissait.

sSsSsSs

Un jour plus tard, Marcus fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur.

Marcus ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la convocation, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il avait fait, alors au finale il haussa des épaules et y alla.

Au moment où il entra dans le bureau du directeur, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Il y avait non seulement le directeur, mais aussi les quatre directeurs de maison qui l'attendait.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le directeur ? » dit Marcus, priant que – quelle soit la raison pour laquelle il a était convoqué cela ne se termine pas par son expulsion ou pire.

« En effet, M. Flint, » répondit le directeur, son visage sérieux, ses yeux graves. « Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Si cela n'avait été un manque de respect, Marcus serait resté debout. Mais il était un Serpentard. Il était un sang-pur bien élevé. Donc il s'assit.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué, Monsieur le directeur ? » demanda-t-il.

Le directeur se contenta de le regarder après cette question, avant que le vieil homme ne soupire.

« Vous êtes ici, M. Flint, pour discuter de vos farces perturbants cette année. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez toujours été un élève modèle, donc vos farces cette année - »

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le directeur, » interrompit Marcus à cela. « Mais – de quels farces parlez-vous ? »

Le visage du directeur s'assombrit.

« Les tutus, le changement de sexe - »

« Mais – je n'y suis pour rien ! » objecta Marcus, bien conscient qu'il avait enfreint des règles sociales, mais aussi incapable d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le directeur ait terminé son accusation.

« M. Flint ! » C'était Rogue. « Vous avez été repérer par différents enseignants après avoir maudit vos camarades à plusieurs reprises ! Ne. le. Niez. Pas ! »

Marcus cligna des yeux confus.

« Mais je n'ai pas maudit - »

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que vos camarades sont transformés en clowns et qui sait quoi juste par hasard après vous avoir rencontré ? » cracha Rogue.

Les yeux de Marcus s'agrandirent.

« Non ! Mais Peeves - »

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que le directeur se redressa soudainement.

« Peeves ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis il se tourna vers les portraits des directeurs sur le mur. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrez amener notre poltergeist ici s'il vous plaît. Il semblerait après tout qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec ces farces... »

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais il fut stoppé d'un regard par son directeur de maison. Ce regard était l'un de ceux qui montrait combien était mécontent le professeur et Marcus était un Serpentard. Il tenait à sa vie. Donc, il referma sa bouche de nouveau et attendit en silence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Peeves entra dans le bureau du directeur, souriant grandement – puis le spectre repéra Marcus et son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

« Oh... est-ce que le petit Marcus prévoit d'attendre un défi du directeur ? » s'exclama le poltergeist en caquetant. « Oh ! Peevesie adorerait voir le directeur peindre les murs ! »

Puis le poltergeist ricana.

« Oh combien Peevesie adorerai ça ! »

« Peeves ! » c'était le dircteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le poltergeist leva les yeux à cela.

« Petit Marcus est maudit, » dit-il. « Tant qu'il est défié, personne ne pourra se battre avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il n'a pas accepté en brandissant sa baguette. »

Puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du poltergeist.

« Peut-être que le directeur veut essayer ? » demanda innocemment le spectre.

Le directeur et les directeurs de maisons se regardèrent avec surprise. Puis Rogue prit la parole, le visage crispé.

« Flint ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et Marcus prit une profonde inspiration et commença à expliquer.

À la fin de son explication, le directeur le regarda pensivement.

« Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Marcus et Marcus hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête – que pouvait-il faire ? _C'était_ le directeur, près tout...

Deux secondes plus tard, le directeur était cloué au mur où une tache de couleur bleu vif l'entourait et Peeves éclata de rire de nouveau.

Il semblait que le créateur de cette protection particulière était vraiment un génie...

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi bonne idée que ça, » pensa Marcus tout en regardant le directeur qui essayé de se libérer de la farce sans réussir. « Peut-être que je devrais fuir pendant que le peux encore... »

sSsSsSs

La fois suivante que Marcus eut cette pensée, fut quand le Prince actuel de la maison Serpentard perdit finalement patience avec le garçon Potter juste deux semaines avant Halloween.

Cette nuit-là, quand Potter revint d'une visite avec ses amis de Gryffondor, le préfet de septième année l'attendait dans la salle commune.

« Cela a assez duré, Potter, » dit le Prince, pas le moindre du monde amusé. « Tu es un Serpentard. Collaborer avec des Gryffondor n'est pas ce que fait un Serpentard. Cela doit cesser ! »

Potter leva juste un sourcil au septième année.

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour cela, » dit-il finalement, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, apparemment en considération.

« Je t'ai donné la raison, » fut la réponse ricané. « Tu es un Serpentard. Nous n'entendons pas avec les Gryffondor. Ressaisis-toi maintenant avant que je m'occupe de toi. »

En entendant ses mots, les yeux de Potter commencèrent à briller avec ce feu argenté de nouveau.

« Ne me menace pas, petit prince, » dit-il froidement. « Il y a des choses dans ce monde, dont vous n'aimerez pas l'expérience. Des personnes dont je fais partit. »

Pendant un instant, il y avait quelque chose de tangible dans l'air autour de Potter, quelque chose qui faisait écho dans toute la salle commune. Puis le sentiment disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et Potter parla de nouveau.

« Je suis peut-être un Serpentard – mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut contrôler. Votre directeur de maison l'a dit lui-même : les Serpentard savent qui sont leurs supérieurs. Je sais les miens – et je n'essayerai pas de m'intégrer en me prosternant aux pieds de personnes qui ne le sont pas. »

Et avec cela, il se retourna et laissa le Prince de la maison Serpentard debout, comme si l'autre garçon n'était absolument pas une menace.

« Très bien, » dit le Prince. « Nous allons voir comment tu pourras faire face quand tu n'auras plus personne vers qui te tourner. »

Potter s'arrêta à cela et se retourna pour faire face au Prince.

« Personne vers qui se tourner ? » demanda-t-il sans émotion. « Dites-moi, oh prince de Serpentard, n'y a-t-il jamais eut quelqu'un pour m'écouter depuis le jour où je suis arrivé ici ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas entendu ses insultes envers moi, prononcé par votre directeur de maison ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas vu sa haine dans ses yeux ? Le préjugé dans les vôtres ? Je les ai tous vu. Je l'ai toujours fait. Maintenant, dites-moi honnêtement – qui m'a donné une chance à partir du moment où j'ai été réparti à Serpentard ? »

La salle commune était complètement silencieuse à cela.

Potter regarda autour, les jugeant et Marcus eu l'impression d'être d'une certaine façon... déficient. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé un test important.

« Personne ? » dit sans émotion Potter à ce moment. « Il semblerait, que mon hypothèse n'était pas fausse, alors. »

Puis il se tourna vers le Prince.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal si vous me bannissez de la maison, » et avec cela, il s'inclina et quitta la salle commune de nouveau.

Le moment où l'entrée se ferma, le Prince se retourna et regarda les autres élèves de Serpentard.

« Potter a maintenant démontré qu'il n'était pas l'un des nôtres. À partir de maintenant, nous allons le traiter comme la nuisance qu'il est. Peut-être qu'il apprendra à se comporter comme un bon Serpentard. »

Dès lors, le garçon Potter fut essentiellement évité par le reste de la maison. Le Prince s'évertua à ce que personne ne pense même à parler au garçon ou même à travailler avec lui.

Si cela c'était produit pour un autre, le directeur de maison serait intervenu, mais c'était Potter – donc rien de ce genre ne se produit.

Au lieu de ça, cela empira au fil du temps. Ils changèrent le mot de passe afin que Potter ne puisse plus entrer dans la salle commune et les dortoirs, s'assurèrent qu'il ne puisse plus manger à la table de Serpentard et firent de sa vie un enfer.

Potter à la place, ne semblait pas trop dérangé par cela. Il se moqua de leur comportement, ses yeux les regardant constamment, toujours allumé avec ce feu argenté, observant plus que quiconque.

Au lieu d'être assis à la table de Serpentard, il était assis à Gryffondor.

Au lieu de parler à des amis ou camarades de dortoir, il commença à parler à son chapeau.

Et même avec le mot de passe changé, on pouvait toujours le trouvait dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs après le couvre-feu – personnes ne sachant comment il était entré.

À la surprise de Marcus, Theodore Nott, contrairement aux autres, ne se détournait jamais de son chemin de façon à fuir l'autre garçon ou le rendre misérable. Il ne parlait pas officiellement à Potter, mais il ne disait rien quand le garçon était assis à côté de lui dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque. Au lieu de cela, il donnait souvent ses devoirs à Potter à relire et les corriger pour lui ou lui prêter un de ses livres.

Les autres Serpentard regardèrent ce spectacle avec un mauvais œil, le Prince semblant de plus en plus en colère à mesure que Nott ignorait ses ordres.

Ce fut le lendemain d'Halloween, que Marcus réagi finalement.

Il saisit Theodore Nott par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe inutilisé juste après les cours.

Nott le regarda juste froidement.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Flint ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Marcus se rétrécirent, mais Theodore était un première année de Serpentard d'une famille respectait qui était allié avec les Flints. Marcus devait au moins essayer de le mettre en garde.

« Le Prince n'est pas ravie de toi, Nott, » dit-il. « Si tu ne commences pas à t'éloignait de Potter, il va agir. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à le battre en duel pour tes décisions. Tu perdras si tu le fais. »

Les yeux de Nott rétrécirent à cela.

« Je vais tenter ma chance avec lui alors, » dit-il froidement finalement. « Je peux vivre avec sa colère – mais je ne survivrai pas si… » Il devint inaudible à cela, détournant la tête. « Peu importe. Je te remercie de l'avertissement, Flint. »

Mais cette fois, Marcus ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Tu ne semble pas comprendre, Nott, » siffla-t-il. « Tu es aussi sur le point d'être rejeté par toute la maison de Serpentard pour tes actions – après avoir été complètement écrasé par le Prince lui-même pour ton refus d'écouter les règles. »

Il fut surpris quand Nott rencontra ses yeux, la tête haute, à cela.

« Je sais, Flint, » dit-il. Mais je _ne peux pas_ suivre les ordres du Prince pour ça. Moi, contrairement aux autres, je tiens à ma vie - »

« Mais - »

« Tu _as vu_ de quoi est capable Potter ! L'incident avec les Serdaigles – ce n'était pas de la chance ! Cette magie que tu as vue – elle était complètement sous son contrôle. Pas de la magie accidentelle ! Pas de la chance ! C'était un putain d'exemple effrayant de plein contrôle ! Le moment où le Prince voudra contester directement Potter, il perdra ! » élabora Nott.

Marcus soupira juste à cela.

« Potter est toujours un enfant de onze ans. Ses capacités à utiliser la magie ne sont rien mais ordinaire. Il n'a aucune chance… » expliqua-t-il finalement à l'héritier Nott. Dit-garçon leva juste un sourcil.

« Moi, pour ma part, je ne suis pas en mesure d'utiliser la magie du sang avec la même faciliter qu'il a démontré, » déclara froidement Nott à cela. « Si tu pouvais faire cela à son âge, alors peut-être que je me trompe et que je suis incroyablement lent à apprendre la magie comme ça, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes pour apprendre, ou même pour maîtriser la magie du sang à la génération de nos grands-parents – voir un si jeune, j'ai pensé qu'il valait peut-être mieux rester dans ses bonnes grâces… »

Ce fut alors le déclic dans l'esprit de Marcus.

Feu argenté dans les yeux de Potter.

Feu argenté, avalant pupilles et iris.

La magie du sang.

Même les sang-purs de nos jours avaient cessés de pratiquer ce genre particulier de magie pour la plupart. Il y avait des rituels qui étaient encore en partie enseigné à leurs enfants, mais la vraie magie du sang était considéré comme beaucoup trop dangereuse à pratiquer. Trop de sorciers avaient s'étaient soit perdu eux-mêmes ou avaient été forcé de payer un lourd tribut pour ses utilisations.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personne qui l'utilisait. Les seuls dont Marcus pouvait se souvenir étaient les Ollivanders et, assez curieusement, les Lovegoods. Et aucune de ses familles n'étaient connus pour être tout à fait saine d'esprit…

« Comment as-tu - ? » commença-t-il à demander, mais Nott l'interrompit.

« -Sut ? » dit-il railleur. « J'ai su dès le moment où je vis ses yeux brillait dans le noir. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas oublié les histoires que mes parents me disaient enfant sur Salazar Serpentard. Je suis même allé jusqu'à confirmer mes doutes au près du Baron Sanglant le jour après avoir été sauvé par Potter. Sais-tu ce que m'a dit le Baron ? Il a dit : 'Quoi que vous fassiez, n'allez pas à son encontre. Allez à l'encontre votre propre maison. Allez à l'encontre de l'école – si vous le devez, allez à l'encontre du monde entier ! Mais n'allez pas à son encontre si vous voulez vivre.' Comme je l'ai dit, je tiens à ma vie. Même si je suis rejeté par la maison, même si je défiais à un duel – je resterai dans les bonnes grâces de Potter. »

Et avec cela, Nott quitta la salle, laissant derrière un Marcus Flint songeur.

Ce soir-là, le Prince défia finalement Theodore Nott en duel devant toute la salle commune.

« Puisque que tu penses que tu peux refuser de m'écouter, je suppose que tu es prêt à me combattre, » se moqua-t-il du garçon. Theodore Nott rendit le regard enragé avec des yeux vides.

« Je ne pense pas que je peux gagner contre vous, Prince, » dit-il finalement.

« Donc, tu admets déjà la défaite ? » Ricana le Prince.

Le reste de la salle commune rigola à cela – du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Baron Sanglant entra.

« J'ai été alerté d'un défi pour le chef des élèves de Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Marcus frissonna à cette voix. Cela lui donnait toujours des frissons et normalement, il préféré quitter la salle commune si quelqu'un défié le Prince puisqu'il détestait entendre la voix du fantôme quand il venait observer le duel.

Cette fois, Marcus ne pouvait s'en allait. Nott était un allié de sa famille – il devait au moins regarder le duel.

« Theodore Nott a décidé que mes ordres n'étaient pas définitifs, » dit froidement le Prince. « Puisqu'il a décidé qu'il savait mieux, il doit me le prouver. »

Le Baron Sanglant se tourna ver s Nott à cela – et, à la surprise de Marcus, grimaça.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela, prince ? » demanda-t-il finalement au Prince, tandis que ses yeux ne quittait pas l'enfant Nott. « Il n'est même pas la moitié de l'année depuis le début du terme. Vous avez déjà décidé une fois à tort – voulez-vous vraiment vous faire défaire ? »

Le Prince fronça les sourcils à cela.

« Je n'ai rien décidé à tort, Baron, » commença-t-il à dire, mais le Baron soupira juste et secoua la tête.

« Alors faites-le, Prince. Et faites-le maintenant. Si vous êtes chanceux, il ne le saura pas jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé ici, » dit le fantôme avec lassitude. « Bien que je ne compterais pas sur elle… »

Immédiatement, le reste de la salle commune fit un peu d'espace pour le Prince et son adversaire. Theodore Nott se tenait toujours, comme enraciné sur place et Marcus pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux du garçon, que le garçon essayait désespérément de cacher. Pour être honnête, Marcus était surpris que le garçon soit encore debout et n'ai pas fui jusqu'à présent.

Puis la plate-forme s'activa et les sorts qui protégeraient les opposants de la foule, et la foule des sorts des opposants, apparurent.

Le Prince sourit et sortit sa baguette.

L'enfant Nott se tenait juste là, suant maintenant de peur.

Puis le Prince agita paresseusement sa baguette, lançant une malédiction à l'enfant. Marcus la reconnu immédiatement comme une malédiction de douleur limité.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce duel ne dure plus que d'un sort – et peut-être qu'ils auraient eu raison, si le sort avait touché sa cible.

Cela ne se produisit pas, ce fut soudainement repoussé et retourné à l'envoyeur avec une force qu'un _Protego_ normale ne pouvait rassembler.

« Il semble que vous n'avez pas tenu compte de mon avertissement, petit Prince, » prononça une voix douce, et puis Harry James Potter entra complètement dans la salle commune. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu argenté et l'attitude insouciante qu'il affichait en dehors de la salle commune avait changé pour le même masque inexpressif qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il s'était chargé des intimidatrices de Serdaigle et des menaces du Prince.

Le Baron Sanglant se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« _Mīn hearra_ , » dit-il en hésitant. « Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas intéressé dans l'habituelle querelle pour la place du chef des élèves. »

Les yeux argentés se tournèrent vers le Baron Sanglant.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le faire, Edward, » dit-il. « Mais puisqu'il semble que rester en dehors de ce genre de querelle enfantine ne soit pas accepter et puisque je les aie menacés avant et qu'ils ne veulent toujours pas écouter, je suppose que je dois appliquer véritablement ma menace. »

Et avec cela, ses yeux argentés trouvèrent ceux du Prince.

« Sa'zu, » dit une autre voix, venant du chapeau de Potter. « Ce sont des enfants… »

« Ce sont des Serpentard, _gúþwine_ , » répondit le garçon Potter. « Ils devraient savoir mieux. »

La réponse fut un soupir du chapeau enchanté.

« Au moins, respecte les règles d'Helga pour les punitions, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Potter sembla considéra cela pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Pas de mise à mort, alors, » dit-il, et cette fois, un frisson de peur parcouru Marcus. Cela n'aurait pas dû sonner aussi menaçant que ça l'a fait, étant donné que cela venait d'un enfant de onze ans.

Le Prince se moqua à cela.

« Donc tu penses que tu peux tout simplement t'interposer dans le duel entre moi et Nott ? » dit-il en ricanant.

Potter souleva juste un sourcil et tourna son regard vers le Baron Sanglant.

« En fait, puisque vous avez défié un de ses alliés, il le peut, Prince, » dit le fantôme avant de se tournait vers Potter. « Puis-je vous rappelez le tapis, _mīn hearra_ ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que, contrairement à la dernière fois, cela sera aussi aisée d'en trouver un après l'avoir souillait avec le sang. Qualité comme ça coûte une petite fortune maintenant. »

Marcus n'était pas le seul à fixait le Baron Sanglant après cette exclamation.

« Le… le tapis ? » entendit-il un des jeunes élèves bégayais. « Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet pour le tapis ?! »

Le Baron Sanglant haussa simplement les sourcils, clairement indifférents.

« Il a réussi à presque saigner son dernier adversaire sur le dernier, » répondit le fantôme. « Non pas que je n'ai jamais aimé l'ancien tapis. Mais celui-ci est une toute autre affaire. »

« Il peut encore déclarait forfait, » dit Potter tout en sortant de la zone d'ombre pour allait dans la zone de duel. « Ainsi il n'y aura pas de chance que le tapis soit souillé. »

Le Baron soupira et se tourna vers le chapeau.

« Et vous avez cru que vous étiez parvenu à réduire un peu ses vieilles habitudes, » dit-il.

Le chapeau ricana.

« Au moins, il a décidé de la jouer fair-play grâce à moi ? » proposa-t-il.

Le baron soupira de nouveau, puis se tourna vers le Prince et Potter.

« Très bien, commencez, » dit-il tout en faisant un signe à l'enfant Nott de quitter la zone de duel, ce que l'enfant fit avec reconnaissance.

Le Prince se tourna vers son nouvel adversaire, jugeant Potter avec un ricanement.

Marcus savait que la majorité de la salle commune s'attendait à ce que cela finisse aussi rapidement qu'aurait dû le duel de Nott. Potter n'était qu'un premier année, après tout.

Mais Marcus – même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment compris l'interaction entre le Baron Sanglant et Potter – n'était pas sourd. Il avait entendu la finalité qu'avait utilisée le Baron en parlant du duel. Le Baron n'avait même pas envisagé que le Prince gagnerai…

Puis le Prince jeta son premier sort – une malédiction de coupe à la limite du légale.

Potter fit un pas sur le côté.

« Trop lent, » dit-il.

Le Prince grogna et jeta son deuxième sort, et de nouveau Potter fit un pas sur le côté.

« Encore trop lent. »

C'était comme regardé un enfant de bas âge essayait de dépasser un adulte.

Qu'importe ce que lançait le Prince, Potter faisait toujours simplement un pas sur le côté et laissez passer.

En quelques minutes, le Prince commençait à être frustré – les commentaires de Potter sur sa vitesse n'aidant pas.

Les sorts du Prince devinrent plus erratiques et la frustration brisa le masque de Serpentard du Prince – pourtant, Potter n'avait pas brandit sa baguette, mais évitait les sorts de toute façon.

« Ta visée est vraiment mauvaise maintenant, » commenta Potter.

« Sale petit - ! » et avec ça, le Prince chargea le petit première année, magie oubliée. Il balança son poing vers le jeune garçon, mais Potter esquiva puis riposta.

Marcus ne pouvait même pas suivre Potter avec ses yeux. Une seconde, le garçon avait esquivé la charge du Prince, la suivante dit Prince était couché au sol, la tête tenu sur le côté par une main dans les cheveux et un couteau sur la gorge.

« Performance pitoyable, » dit froidement le garçon. « Pas de patience, pas de discrétisions, pas de force dans votre pouvoir, ni une bonne position ou stratégie. Si je l'avais voulu, vous seriez mort dans la seconde. »

Un immense silence empli la salle commune à cela. Ils regardaient tous vers leur Prince et l'un des garçons qu'ils avaient rejetés.

« Espèce - ! » s'exclama le Prince, et essaya de se jeter sur l'enfant Potter. L'instant suivant, du sang souillait le tapis et les Serpentard qui avaient décidés de brandir leurs baguettes pour aider le Prince, crièrent lorsque leurs mains commencèrent à cloquer.

Le Prince fit un bruit d'étouffement. Il n'était pas mort, pour l'instant, mais compte tenu de la quantité de sang perdu, il le sera dans les minutes qui suivent.

Potter le regarda froidement, ses yeux tranquilles comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde qu'il vienne juste de presque trancher une gorge.

Le Pince à la place – comme la plupart des Serpentard – avait la panique dans ses yeux.

Même Marcus tremblait sous le choc et la peur.

Potter, au lieu de cela, se leva juste et rangea son couteau avant de regarder avec intérêt sa main trempée de sang. Il frotta son pouce contre son index et le majeur, étalant le sang un peu plus – tout étant absolument pas dérangeait par les souffles d'étouffement du Prince.

Puis les premiers Serpentard comprirent ce qui se passait exactement et soit se retournèrent pour quitter la salle commune pour appeler Madame Pomfresh ou le directeur de maison, tandis que d'autres se précipitèrent aux côtés du prince soit pour endiguer le flux de sang ou essayer des sorts de soins sur lui.

Aucun des sorts ne fonctionna et l'entrée ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Une pure crainte était maintenant mêlée sur tous les visages des élèves de Serpentard.

Puis Potter leva les yeux, juste vers le Prince qui s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

« La prochaine fois, » dit froidement Potter. « L'illusion d'une gorge tranchée sera le dernier de vos soucis. »

Et avec cela, il laissa sa main retomber à ses côtés – et avec elle, le sang sur sa main et le tapis disparu. La blessure sur la gorge du Prince disparu aussi tout simplement de l'existence. Immédiatement, la main du Prince saisit sa propre gorge, confirmant qu'elle était entière et indemne.

Puis il se tourna vers Potter.

Le garçon retourna son regard également.

« Je ne vais pas jouer à nouveau, » dit Potter sans émotion, puis il se retourna et sortit de la salle commune à nouveau – l'entrée coulissant pour s'ouvrir pour lui comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres Serpentard suivirent sa silhouette avec leurs yeux en silence.

Lorsque l'entrée se ferma, le silence resta jusqu'à ce que Marcus retrouve finalement sa voix.

« Une illusion ? » demanda-t-il, toujours pâle de peur. « Comment ? Je veux dire… on ne peut pas produire simplement une telle illusion réaliste avec un simple charme… »

Ce fut le Baron Sanglant qui répondit.

« Ce n'était pas un charme, » dit-il. « Il est un maître des arts de l'esprit. Quoi que vous ayez vu – cela ne s'est jamais produit. Il a crée tout cela dans vos têtes. »

« Mais – pourquoi ? » questionna un des troisièmes années. « Pourquoi ?! »

La réponse fut un regard grave.

« Parce que pour toute sa nature enjouée, il est toujours une personne que vous ne voulez pas croiser. Il ne tolère pas l'intimidation et il ne tolère pas la partialité. Soyez heureux que sa méthode préféré pour enseigner ceux qui l'offensant, sont les illusions. »

Et ce fut finalement le jour où les Serpentard comprirent que le garçon Potter était non seulement l'un d'entre eux – mais aussi leur supérieur.

Le lendemain, quand Marcus vint à la table dans la Grande Salle et trouva Potter mangeant à sa place, il déglutit avant de se mettre sur une autre place.

Marcus ne se souciait pas de ce que dira Rogue.

Potter était un Serpentard.

Il était une sorte de type insouciant.

Il était meilleurs amis avec Griffondor.

Il aurait aimé être répartir soit chez les Griffondor ou les Poufsouffle.

Il n'a pas de rang officiel dans sa maison.

Bref – tout cela ne changeait rien.

Potter était un Serpentard – et aucun des Serpentard ne voudra plus jamais le défier à nouveau.

sSsSsSs

« Je pense toujours que vos actions n'étaient pas correct, » dit en soupirant Lena.

Salazar haussa juste les épaules.

« Je m'en moque, » dit-il. « Je devais leur apprendre – leur apprendre j'ai fais. C'était la même chose la dernière fois que j'ai fais partit de la maison. »

« La dernière fois vous étiez le directeur, mon oncle ! » s'exclama Lena, agité. « C'était différent ! »

Salazar grogna à cela.

« Non, je ne l'étais pas, » dit-il. « La dernière fois, j'étais un étudiant – exactement comme maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi -»

« Parce que j'étais toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour expier mes péchés, » répondit en soupirant Salazar.

« Et maintenant, vous ne l'êtes plus ? » demanda surprise Lena.

Salazar secoua la tête.

« Je le ferais toujours, » dit-il sincèrement. « Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je vais essayer de réparer le grief que j'ai causé à ceux que j'aimais le plus. C'était ma faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. J'ai fait une erreur et nous l'avons tous payé dix fois. »

« Mère objecterai -»

Salazar secoua juste la tête.

« Elle ne le ferai pas, » dit-il.

« Mais Peeves le ferait, » déclara le Choixpeau et Salazar cligna des yeux à cela, confus.

« Peeves ? » demanda-t-il. « Je croyais -»

« Nope. Elle ne déteste plus ce nom maintenant. Elle se fait appeler comme ça depuis des siècles maintenant. Je suis vraiment surpris que tout les deux vous ne vous soyez pas rencontré jusqu' à maintenant… » dit le Choixpeau.

Salazar cligna des yeux.

« Eh bien, j'étais préoccupé, » dit-il. « Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Je _devrais_ rencontrer Peeves de nouveau… »

Le Salazar sourit.

« Mais d'abord, je vais devoir mettre en place ma prochaine farce en l'honneur de la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va apprécier cela ? »

Le Choixpeau gémit juste.

« Juste ne fais rien à la bibliothèque. Si tu le fais, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu n'apprécieras pas sa réponse à ta blague ! »

Le sourire en réponse n'était pas du tout rassurant. Mais bon, c'était Salazar Serpentard – donc à quoi s'attendait Godric…

« Nous sommes morts. Il n'y aucun moyen que nous survivons à sa colère. »

 **sSs**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSortingxXxHatxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **sSs**

 ** _Explication :_**

 _mīn hearra –_ mon seigneur

 _Gúþwine – vieil anglais pour 'camarade de guerre'_

 **sSs**

 _Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui._

 _Désolé que cela ai pris autant de temps. Dernière année d'université et autre. Comme cela ai, je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé le temps pour finalement mettre à jour. Je déteste définitivement la vie réelle TT._

 _Eh bien, jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
